What If It Hadn't Happened?
by Emmerz
Summary: This is what I think would've happened if the Z fighters hadn't left the tournament. A/U, G/V R&R! Chapter 13 up! *COMPLETE!!*
1. The First Round

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
(a/n: The 'if' that doesn't happen is the two Majins draining Gohan's energy,   
thus, the   
tournament will continue.)  
  
(a/n: Gohan's not as weak as he is in the show.)  
  
On with the show! Er, fic…  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
Chapter 1: First Round  
  
"Incredible! What enormous energy," Kibito said in amazement, staring at the   
SS2   
demi-Saiyan standing before him. "Gohan is the Gold Fighter? Impossible,"   
Videl said   
from her spot in the waiting room. He's gotten stronger, and I can tell he's   
still holding   
back a bit. I wonder if he's reached the level I have? Well, I'll find out in   
the finals…as   
long as he doesn't kill Spopovich next round, Goku thought, turning form his son   
to   
Videl. "Is this good enough for you? What happens now? Should I start   
fighting?"   
Gohan said to Kibito form across the ring. "Look, Yamu," Spopovich said from a   
corner   
of the stadium, holding an odd meter of some sort in his hands. "All that   
energy! It   
could be him," Yamu replied, eyeing the energy counter. Spopovich asked,   
"Should we   
get his energy?" "No. Not yet. We will wait to see if there is anyone   
stronger than him.   
If he turns out to be the one we want, we can wait until the end of the   
tournament," Yamu   
explained. "Okay," Spopovich said stupidly. Back in the ring, Gohan, getting   
angry,   
said, "Are you just gonna stand there all day? Come on, fight me!" Kibito   
looked over at   
Shin, now revealed to be the Supreme Kai, who said, telepathically, I do not   
know why   
Yamu and Spopovich are not attacking. Go on with your fight. Kibito nodded and   
wordlessly dropped back into a fighting stance. Gohan smirked and said, "That's   
more   
like it," before charging Kibito. "You can do it, Gohan!" Videl shouted.   
Krillin smirked   
and walked over to Goku and said, "I think we may have found Gohan's biggest   
fan."   
"Yep. Gohan's a lucky guy," Goku replied. Back in the ring, Gohan landed a   
punch on   
Kibito's face, and the tall man tried to hit Gohan back, but the demi-Saiyan   
just fazed   
out, reappearing behind Kibito. He kicked Kibito in the spine and Kibito   
stumbled to   
edge of the ring. Gohan ran over to Kibito, aiming a kick to his stomach, but   
Kibito was   
able to block it. He was not as lucky for the next punch, and fell to the   
ground. "Kibito   
is out of the ring! Saiyaman advances to the next round," the announcer said.   
The crowd   
cheered and Gohan powered back down to his normal form. Gohan blushed when he   
heard Videl cheering for him above everyone else. He followed Kibito back to   
the   
waiting room, rejoining his family and friends. "Nice job, Gohan. I see you've   
gotten   
stronger since I left," Goku said. "Yup! You're probably stronger than me,   
though. I   
only trained for 3 years, and then Mom made me pay more attention to my studies,   
even   
though I was already a genuine genius. I still got to spar with Goten, Trunks,   
Vegeta, and   
Piccolo on weekends," Gohan explained. His father laughed and said, "Same old   
Chi-  
Chi!" From the ring, the announcer said, "Alright, now we've got Number 18 and   
Hercule!" The two named fighters made their way to the ring, while Videl   
dragged   
Gohan to a vacant corner, oblivious, or maybe just not caring, that her father   
was   
fighting. "Okay, fess up, Gohan. You're the Gold Fighter, aren't you?" she   
asked. "Um,   
yeah…I'm really, really sorry I lied. I just didn't want anyone else to know,"   
Gohan   
replied. "Then those people at the Cell Games? That was…" Videl trailed off,   
expecting   
Gohan to finish for her. Gohan gulped and said, "Us…er, the Z fighters." "And   
the little   
boy?" "Me." "And you beat Cell, didn't you?" "Uh-huh." Videl grinned and   
said, "I   
knew it! I didn't think my father was capable of that kind of power. Thanks   
for telling   
me, Gohan." Gohan cracked a smile and said, "No problem." They walked back   
over to   
everyone else, seeing Hercule posing in the ring, and then taking in 18 walking   
back to   
them. (a/n: Ya'll know what happened…) "18? How'd he beat you?" Krillin   
asked his   
wife. "I made him give me 20 million zeni in exchange for not ripping his head   
off," 18   
replied simply. "Oh…o-kay," Krillin said. "Next up, we've got Goku vs.   
Vegeta!" came   
a by then familiar voice from the ring. "Ready, Vegeta?" Goku asked his rival.   
"Ready   
to beat you, Kakarott," the Saiyan prince replied. Goku just grinned, and the   
last full-  
blooded Saiyans walked out to the ring. The match was begun, and Vegeta and   
Goku   
flew toward each other, immediately making the fight airborne. To everyone but   
Piccolo,   
Gohan, Shin, and to some extent, Krillin, 18, Videl, Kibito, and Yamcha, the two   
fighters   
were just an orange and blue blur. Goku and Vegeta sparred, completely even,   
for the   
moment. The blurs stopped momentarily as they both went Super. Goku fired a   
Kamehameha at Vegeta, who countered with a Galick Gun. The waves cancelled each   
other out, and the two began sparring once again. Goku blocked a punch his face   
and   
nailed Vegeta in the stomach. He fired another Kamehameha at Vegeta, who tried   
to   
block it, but it hit him, and he fell downwards. The light from the wave died   
down, and   
Vegeta was hovering inched above the ground. He flew back up to Goku, who said,   
"I   
didn't think you'd get beat that easily." "I am the prince of the Saiyans! I   
won't be   
beaten by a third class warrior like you, Kakarott," Vegeta replied, sneering.   
Goku   
grinned, and said, "You do realize you're the prince of 5 people, and that   
includes Trunks   
form another timeline and 3 half-Saiyans, right?" Vegeta growled and charged   
his rival   
again. They began sparring once again, and Goku realized they were nearly out   
of time.   
Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. Guess I'd better turn it up a notch and   
end it, he   
thought. He broke away from Vegeta, and powered up to level 2. Vegeta smirked   
and   
said, "So, you have reached the level your oldest brat did seven years ago?   
Took you   
long enough. But guess what? I can do it, too." Vegeta proved it by also   
going to 2.   
Goku grinned and charged Vegeta. The two sparred furiously for a few minutes   
before   
the ref informed them that they had less than five minutes. "Sorry, Vegeta.   
Looks like   
you have to lose now," Goku said. His aura turned red as he used his Super   
Kaio-Ken.   
He flew toward Vegeta, his enhanced speed and strength allowing him to punch the   
prince multiple times in the stomach. He kicked the back of Vegeta's head and   
sent him   
careening downwards with an energy blast. Vegeta landed out of the ring, his   
hair   
turning back to brownish-black as he fell. "As long as Vegeta's still alive,   
Goku wins!"   
the announcer…announced. Goku powered down and landed next to Vegeta. He   
offered   
the Saiyan a hand, but Vegeta stood up under his own power. "Baka tournament   
rules…I   
would have won if we weren't bound by rules…" Vegeta muttered, followed by a   
string   
of curses. "Tell you what, Vegeta. When you get to Otherworld, we'll fight.   
No rules,   
no time limit, no ring. Loser is the one who can't walk first," Goku suggested.   
"So, your   
peanut-sized brain actually produces a good idea once in a while." Vegeta   
replied,   
walking towards the waiting room. "Uh, I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Goku said   
quietly,   
following Vegeta. Up in the stands: "See, I told you my Goku would win," Chi-  
Chi   
bragged. "Only because he got to train in Otherworld. Vegeta was stuck   
sparring with   
Trunks and you sons in the gravity room," Bulma replied. Back in the gravity   
room,   
'Mighty Mask' was having a small conversation with…himself? "Did you see that,   
Trunks? My daddy won!" Goten said happily. "He must've cheated," Trunks   
snapped   
bitterly, knowing very well that the fight had been fair. Back out in the ring,   
the   
announcer said, "Okay, sports fans! Next up, we've got Mighty Mask fighting   
Killa!"   
The match was over in exactly 2.85 seconds. "Mighty Mask wins!" the announcer   
said,   
after barely finishing the words, "Let the fight begin!" After that, Yamu beat   
Jewel, and   
the second round began. "First up, we've got Krillin and Shin!"   
  
First chapter done!! What do you think? Good ? or bad ??  
Next chapter: Krillin vs. Shin, Gohan vs. Spopovich, Hercule vs. Goku, and   
Mighty Mask   
vs. Yamu! Will the strongest human on Earth be able to beat the Supreme Kai?   
Will   
Gohan kill Spopovich? Will Hercule finally be revealed as the fraud he really   
is? Will   
Mighty Mask's true identity be revealed when he faces a more…challenging   
opponent?   
Plus, we see a side of Goku we've never seen before, and Videl is shocked to   
learn that   
she is the strongest person on Earth, besides the Z-fighters and magically   
enhanced bad   
guys… 


	2. The Quarter Finals

What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Good luck, Krillin," Shin said as the almost-equal-in-height competitors   
walked   
to the ring. "Thank you, Supreme Kai. But I'm afraid a regular ol' human's no   
match   
for you," Krillin said nervously. "Just try your best," Shin replied. The   
match started,   
and charged Shin head on. Shin blocked punches and kicks easily, but was   
surprised that   
a human possessed such strength. Krillin jumped back, firing a Kamehameha.   
Shin   
stopped it with one hand, sending a small beam through the middle. It caught   
Krillin off   
guard, and it knocked him out of the ring. "Krillin is out! The newcomer,   
Shin, will go   
to the semi-finals!" the announcer said. Krillin got up and joined Shin on he   
walk back to   
the waiting room. "That was very impressive Krillin. I've never known a human   
to have   
so much power," Shin said. "Thank you, sir. Hanging around all these Saiyans   
and   
Nameks, nobody ever really remembers I'm the strongest non-mechanically altered   
human. It's nice to be praised once in a while," Krillin said. Shin chuckled   
as they   
returned to the others. "Nice try, Krillin," Goku said. "Now, we've got   
Spopovich vs.   
Saiyaman! Will Saiyaman be able to avenge our poor Videl? Or, will he also be   
sent to   
the floor?" the announcer said, increasing the suspense as Gohan walked slightly   
ahead of   
Spopovich to the ring. They reached it, and Gohan was ready to slug the larger   
man   
before the match even began. Spopovich was smirking, confident he was standing   
across   
form another person he could torture. For you see, my friends, Spopovich is a   
bit thick-  
headed, and even after seeing Gohan's SS2 power, he thought the power boost   
Babidi   
had given him would allow him to win. "Fight!" Gohan flew toward Spopovich,   
punching the Majin's stomach fifty gazillion times, and then knocked him toward   
the   
edge of the ring with a single kick to the face. Spopovich coughed up a bit of   
blood, and   
before he even tried to get up, Gohan lifted him up by the shoulder strap of his   
shirt.   
Gohan held him still, and said, "Never hurt Videl again." He punched Spopovich   
square   
in the jaw, smirking as he heard the crack of it breaking. Spopovich also had   
his nose   
broken before he flew upwards, trying to escape. Gohan, of course, followed.   
The demi-  
Saiyan fazed out, reappearing behind the bald-headed brute. He linked his   
hands,   
slamming them down hard onto Spopovich's spine. Spopovich fell downward, Gohan   
following close behind. He grabbed Spopovich's arm, squeezing a bit tighter   
than   
necessary, snapping the Majin's wrist. Gohan let go of the broken appendage,   
and fired a   
weak Masenko at Spopovich. He flew after the man's smoking body, and caught him   
by   
the same broken wrist, sending a jolt of pain through the arm. "Leaving so   
soon?" Gohan   
said in a rarely used, venom-filled voice. Spopovich looked up at him in   
horror, seeing   
the Saiyan's eyes flash green. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment and shook his   
head.   
"No! I'm not gonna be like you were. I'm not like you. I won't make you   
suffer like   
you did to Videl, even though you deserve it," he said, half to himself. He let   
go of   
Spopovich's mangled arm, and the Majin fell to the ground. "Spopovich is out!   
Saiyaman wins the match, to fight Shin in the semi-finals," the announcer said.   
Spopovich got up onto wobbly legs, ignoring the paramedics trying to take him to   
the   
hospital as he walked back over to Yamu. Gohan landed and walked toward the   
others.   
Before he got there, Videl ran out and hugged him. Gohan smiled and asked,   
"What was   
that for?" "You beat him for me, just like you promised," Videl replied. "You   
didn't   
think I would let him get away with doin' that to my best friend, did you?"   
Gohan asked   
in a teasing voice. Videl grinned and said, "Of course not!" They walked back   
over to   
the other Z fighters. "Good job, Gohan! You didn't kill him," Goku commended.   
Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I thought you wouldn't be able   
to hold   
yourself back, considering what he did to such a...how should I put this? Close   
acquaintance," Krillin teased. Gohan and Videl both blushed, ad Gohan said,   
"Krillin!   
It's not like that!" Hercule walked to the ring from wherever he had been   
hiding as the   
announcer said, "Next up, we've got Hercule, the defending champ, versus Goku, a   
former champ! This should be a doozy!" "Hey, Goku, try not to hurt Dad too   
bad,   
okay?" Videl said, smirking. "You told her?" Goku asked his son. "Well, she   
figured it   
out, really," Gohan replied. "Oh. Sure, no problem, Videl," Goku said. "Hey   
Dad, just   
make sure you knock him out, so he can't make any excuses," Gohan advised as   
Goku walked to the ring. The announcer began the match, and Goku cheerfully   
said, "Hello, Hercule. Remember me?" "Well, I know you won the 23rd   
tournament, but that's not impressive. There wasn't any competition then,"   
Hercule replied arrogantly. Goku whistled innocently as his hair and eyes   
flashed their respective Super Saiyan colors. Hercule yelped quietly and said,   
"You're the guy who disappeared with Cell before he blew up!" He backed up   
slowly, and said, "Y-you should b-b-be d-dead!" "Oh, I am dead. Have been for   
seven years. I was allowed to come back for a day to compete and spend time   
with my friends and family," Goku explained. "Um, are you guys going to fight?"   
the announcer asked. "Give me a minute," Goku replied. "B-but how'd y-you come   
back?" Hercule stuttered out. "I've got friends in high places," Goku said,   
pointing skywards. "Now," he continued, "Why don't we get on with this fight?   
Thing is, I don't know how badly I should hurt you. My son and I made many   
sacrifices against Cell, Gohan, a peaceful life, me, my life. Somehow, you got   
rich off of it. Plus, you lied to the planet for seven years, even your own   
daughter. She figured out the truth, by the way." "Wha? V-Videl?" Hercule   
said. "Yup," Goku replied. He ran toward Hercule faster than the other man   
could see, got him in a headlock, and then started a civilized conversation as   
only Goku could. "You know, I have half a mind to let you win, so Gohan might   
have a chance to fight you. But, I haven't sparred with him since he was 10, so   
I think I'll beat you now," he said. "No! Please don't! I'll give you   
anything! As much money as you want! 10, 20, 30 zeni?" Hercule begged.   
"Sorry, I don't want your money," Goku said in an uncharacteristically, for him,   
cold voice. He let go of Hercule, and then punched him not-so-softly in the   
face. Hercule flew into a wall, making a dent to rival, and surpass, the one he   
made when Trunks punched him during the Jr. Tournament. "Hercule is out of the   
ring! Goku has just eliminated any chance of Hercule regaining his championship   
title! And, by the rules, Goku is now the defending champ!" the announcer said.   
Two small patches of cheers were heard from the waiting room and up in the   
stands, but they were drowned out by boos, once everyone else got over there   
shock. "Well, I guess I'm not making as many friends as I had for the 23rd   
tournament," he said to his son when he walked back over. "Don't worry, Dad.   
They'll cheer for you when you win the whole shebang," Gohan replied. "Who says   
I'm gonna win? I'll be fighting you in the finals, remember?" Goku reminded   
him. "Yeah, Gohan! You can beat anybody!" Videl encouraged. Gohan smiled, a   
bit more confident, for she wasn't just saying that, she really believed it.   
"Thank, Videl," he said, blushing. "Next up, we've got Mighty Mask against   
Yamu," came the by then familiar voice of the announcer. Yamu walked to the   
ring, 'knowing' it would be an easy win for him, and Mighty Mask followed   
awkwardly. The match began, and MM showed strength greater than Yamu's, quickly   
taking the upper hand. He slugged Yamu in the face, and Yamu hit the ground,   
hard. Yamu stood up shakily, and MM kicked him in the stomach, then-ki blasted?   
The beam collided with Yamu, who stumbled and fell out of the ring. "It's over!   
Yamu is out of the ring! Mighty Mask advances," the ref confirmed.   
"Something's not right about him," Goku said, watching MM celebrate his victory   
with a few flips in the ring. "Yeah, you're right. Videl's supposed to be the   
strongest on Earth besides us, but she couldn't beat Spopovich, who's even   
weaker than Yamu. And, he knows how to control energy," Piccolo rationalized.   
"I'm the strongest in the world besides you guys?" Videl asked Gohan quietly.   
Gohan nodded and replied, "Yeah. That's quite an impressive title, since you're   
only 18, and have only known about energy for a month." "Thanks. Hey, it's your   
turn! Go show that Shin guy what Saiyaman's made of," Videl said as the first   
match of the semi-finals was announced.  
  
DONE!!! You guys like it? Review!  
Next time: It's Gohan versus Shin and Goku versus Mighty Mask! Will the   
Supreme Kai reveal more about his mission during his fight with a certain   
teenage hero? And will Trunks and Goten finally be found out when they fight   
the strongest dead guy around? Find out in Chapter 3: The Semi-Finals. 


	3. READ BEFORE CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: for other chappies (I always seem to forget it): I don't won DBZ.  
  
Sorry about how chapter 2 looks. I tried to have it spaced, but it wouldn't work. If you paste it on Word or something it might be easier to read. 


	4. The Semi Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good luck, Gohan," Goku said as his elder son and the Supreme Kai walked to the ring. "Gohan, please do not hold back in our match, just because I am the Supreme Kai. It is very important that I see how strong you Saiyans truly are," Shin said to the teenage demi-Saiyan. "Okay, sir," Gohan replied. They reached the ring, and the announcer said, "We've got Shin versus Saiyaman! Let the match begin!" Right off the bat, Gohan went Super, and flew toward Shin. They sparred for a bit, neither of them giving an inch. Shin sent a purple energy beam toward Gohan, who countered with a Masenko. Shin was pushed backward until he stepped off the edge. He took to the air, Gohan joining him, and they sparred furiously once again. Gohan broke away and powered up to level 2. He went after Shin again, and the Kai struggled to defend himself. He's stronger than me! Shin thought. Gohan broke through Shin's defenses, hitting the small man in the stomach and landing a kick to his face. Shin punched out at Gohan, but the Saiyan caught his fist and threw Shin downward, followed by a small energy blast. Shin tried to stop himself, but he was going too fast, and hit the ground with a thump. "Shin is out of the ring! Saiyaman will go to the finals to fight either Goku or Mighty Mask!" the announcer said. Gohan powered down as he landed next to Shin. "Are you okay, Supreme Kai?" he asked, helping the purple man up. "Yes, Gohan. In fact, I am overjoyed. You are even stronger than I had hoped," Shin replied, brushing off his clothing. "Uh, thanks, I guess," Gohan said slowly. They walked back to the others, and almost everyone congratulated Gohan. "I knew you could do it, Gohan," Videl said as he returned to her side. "Thanks for believing in me," Gohan replied. "But," he continued, "My losing streak's gonna end next match. Nobody can beat my dad." "Gohan! Don't talk like that! You can beat him! You beat Cell, didn't you? Not Goku," Videl argued. "Yeah, I know. But I haven't trained for years," Gohan said. "You know what, I don't care if you win, as long as you try your hardest," Videl concluded. Gohan smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will." "Can I have Goku and Mighty Mask to the ring, please?" Goku, along with his son and his rival's son, walked to the ring. Now, let's see how strong this guy really is, Goku thought. He flew toward the masked figure as the fight began. He was surprised when MM blocked all of his attacks, even if it was a bit awkwardly. Goku took a swing at his face, and MM bent nearly in half to avoid it. He almost stumbled out of the ring backward, and took to the air. "Huh? No way!" Goku exclaimed. Figures. If he can make energy blasts, he can fly, Goku thought. Goku joined MM, and they sparred furiously. Goku gradually intensified his attacks, testing out MM's strength. Goku sent MM down to the ring twice, but he got back up both times, seemingly unscathed. Why won't he get hurt? Maybe he's a Majin, like Spopovich and Yamu. Or maybe he just learned how to manipulate energy to increase his strength like all of us have. It's not too surprising, Goku thought. He threw two energy blasts at MM, both of which he swatted away like they were nothing. MM used his own energy wave at Goku, but the Saiyan bounced it right back at MM. The masked fighter threw both of his arms upward, and the beam disappeared above the clouds. Huh? That's Trunks attack! Goku thought. He grinned and added, the bottom half must be Goten. I think I'll have a little fun. See how strong they really are. "Kaio-ken, X3!" he shouted, a red aura springing up around him. He charged MM, who struggled to block the attacks. MM broke away, and went----Super Saiyan? Goku smirked, charging the demi-Saiyans. He fazed out, reappearing behind MM, grabbing 'his' wrists, locking 'his' arms behind his back. Goku said, "Trunks, Goten, I know it's you. I wanna finish this fight, so you better power down before your mothers figure it out, too." He heard both the boys gulp, and their golden auras faded as they powered down. "We promise no to turn Super Saiyan, but you have to promise not to use your Kaio-ken thing," Trunks said. "Yeah! That attacks not fair," Goten argued. "Okay, I promise. But I want you two to fight as hard as you can, so I can see how strong you are," Goku replied. Trunks and Goten both said, "Okay." Then, Trunks broke out of Goku's grip. The three Saiyans sparred intensely, airborne, for ten minutes. Goku finally decided to end it, but didn't want to hurt the boys. He landed in the ring, stepping back as MM took a swing at him. He continued dodging and jumping backwards. He reached the edge, jumping over the boys' heads as Trunks punched at him again. Goten stumbled forward, falling to the ground. "Mighty Mask is out! Goku will go to the finals and fight Saiyaman!" Finally. A fight with my son, Goku thought. "HEY! That wasn't fair. You tricked us!!!" Trunks complained. Goku laughed and said, "Sorry, kids. I don't think you're strong enough to take a real hit form me." "Well, we'll keep training, then," Trunks said. ""Yeah, Dad! We're gonna get a lot stronger!" Goten said. "You do just that," Goku said. Now they have the motivation, not just the idea fighting's fun. They might even get to level 2 pretty soon, he thought.  
  
Finally done!!! You like? Next chapter: Who will win in the final match? Gohan or Goku? It's the battle of the super-powers in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!! 


	5. The Finals: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gohan stood next to Videl, waiting nervously for the 20-minute break to end. His   
palms sweaty and knees shaking, Videl looked over at him.  
  
"Gohan, don't worry about your fight. You made it to the finals! That's impressive   
enough. But I still think you can win," she said quietly.  
  
Gohan smiled, and said, "Thanks, Videl. I haven't seen my dad fight for seven years. I   
don't know how much stronger he's gotten."  
  
Videl took his hand and said, "No matter how much stronger he's gotten, I still think   
you can beat him."   
  
She got up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Gohan blushed and muttered, "Hehe...Thanks..."  
  
Krillin nudged Goku in the side and said, "Did you see that, Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded in response, grinning. (I'm happy for those two. They may not know it   
yet, but they're perfect for each other,) he thought.  
  
Too soon for Gohan, the announcer asked he and his father to come to the ring.   
  
Gohan looked back at Videl as he walked, and was met with an encouraging smile.   
(Videl believes in me. I can do this!) he thought.  
  
"Begin!" The two Sons charged each other, faster then most could see. Gohan blocked   
punches and kicks, finally feeling the effects of not training for all that time.  
  
"Come on, Gohan. I know you can do better than this!" Goku said, punching Gohan in   
the gut.   
  
Gohan grinned and said, "Well then, why don't I turn it up a notch?" He broke off and   
went Super.  
  
Goku followed suit, and they fought again. Even at only level one, the energy crackled   
around them, creating cracks in the already damaged ring floor.  
  
After taking another punch, Gohan powered up to level 2.  
  
Before his father could power up as well, he flew at Goku, punching him in the face,   
then the stomach. Goku doubled over, and Gohan slammed his fists down onto his spine,   
sending the full-blooded Saiyan crashing to the ring.   
  
Goku stood up shakily, powering up to level two as well. He joined his son in the air   
again, and smirked. Wiping blood off of his chin, he said, "That was all luck, Gohan.   
Don't expect to hit me again."  
  
"Don't count on it, Dad. I've got a few tricks I've been working on, while you were   
gone," Gohan replied.  
  
The ground literally shook as the two Saiyans collided. Gohan was able to match his   
father punch for punch, kick for kick.   
  
"So, what about those tricks you were telling me about?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, here's one," Gohan said. His arms and legs, muscles already increased because of SS2, bulged even more, and his aura turned dark blue.   
  
Goku felt his energy skyrocket, and said, "Impressive. What do you call that?"  
  
"I don't have a name for it yet. It's sort of like your kaio-ken attack," Gohan said. "But there are a few differences," he continued, "One: I made it myself, instead of learning it from King Kai. Two: No matter how long I use it, it won't hurt my body, though I can't keep it forever. I think my time limit's about 3 hours. Three: Instead of just physical strength and speed, my fighting instincts are actually increases. I'm on higher alert, now. I think that's about it. You like?"  
  
"Yeah. That's amazing, Gohan!" Goku said, "Now. Why don't we test it out?"  
  
Gohan nodded and waited for his father to reach him. Goku was immediately knocked to the ground, making yet another whole in the ring. He got back up, and, using a kaio-ken, flew at his son.  
  
Shockwaves were formed as the two immense powers collided. Now, the people who could keep up were reduced to 2: Vegeta and Piccolo.   
  
Goku matched Gohan in strength, but he couldn't hold his power up much longer. (Maybe it's time to show him my newest trick,) he thought.  
  
He let his kaio-ken dissipate, and said, "That attacks awesome, Gohan. I'm afraid we can test it very well wit me using a kaio-ken. But I've got something else to show you."  
  
Gohan asked, "What would that be?"  
  
Goku grinned and said, "You'll see." He clenched his fists, and let out a quiet grunt. Energy looking like electricity crackled around him as his gold aura exploded. The ground shook as the spectators, the announcer, and Gohan watched in awe.  
  
Goku's hair glowed with eerie gold-white light as it grew longer, and his eyebrows disappeared. He let out a yell, not from pain, but effort. The bright light faded slightly, but a slightly less garish light remained around Goku.  
  
Most of the Z fighters looked at Goku in amazement, while Gohan smirked.   
  
"Very nice, Dad. I see you haven't wasted your time in Otherworld," Gohan commented.  
  
"Think you can compete with a Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked.  
  
"I can try. Bring it on," Gohan replied.  
  
Gohan tried hard, but his father easily overpowered him.   
  
"Gohan, can't you do any better then this?" Goku asked in a taunting tone.  
  
"I have a few other techniques to show you. Don't lose faith in me yet," Gohan retorted. He cupped his hands by his sides and they glowed with blue-white light.  
  
(A Kamehameha wave? What good will that do him?) Goku thought.   
  
"Kame...hame..." Gohan said slowly. Goku found out exactly what good it would do Gohan when his son disappeared from sight.  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
Gohan, now directly above Goku, shot the beam downward, and Goku hit the ring hard...or, what was left of it, at least.  
  
Goku stood up, joining his son again. "How'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I taught myself you Instant Transmission Technique," Gohan explained.  
  
"You're full of surprises, son. But just so you know, I won't let that happen again," Goku said.  
  
"I know," Gohan said. (Now...what next? Hey, I know,) he thought.  
  
"Okay, Dad. Try this one on for size," Gohan said. He held both his hands up, forming 2 ki balls, one blue, one yellow. They were about the size of a baseball when he sent them toward his father.  
  
Goku dodged, but when they went past him, they came right back. The blue one hit him, and his aura disappeared. "I can't move!" he said. The yellow one hit him, and bolts of electricity surrounded him. It wasn't actually shocking him; it was draining his energy.   
  
He was on the verge of falling from 3 to 2, and Gohan said, "I can get rid of it, if you give up, Dad."  
  
"Sorry...Gohan...I-don't give...up," Goku managed, clenching his fists. His aura returned, and he broke his invisible bonds.  
  
Gohan said, "I didn't think you would. Oh well. It was worth a try."  
  
"So. Any other new moves?" Goku asked.   
  
"Well, just one, but I saved the best for last," Gohan replied. His energy steadily grew higher as the ground shook again, just like when Goku had powered up. His hair and eyebrows glowed even brighter than his golden energy. His hair grew longer, while his eyebrows disappeared.   
  
Goku smirked, and thought, (I knew it! He broke the next level, too! Now this is the fight I've been waiting for.)  
  
"So, how do you like this one? I wasn't sure if I could do it again after all these years," Goku said.  
  
Now no one could keep up as the two fought. They matched each other perfectly.   
  
After quite a bit of fighting, they stopped.   
  
"Hey, Gohan, neither of us is gonna win like this. How 'bout a final energy wave?" Goku asked.  
  
"Okay. But I'm gonna win, alright?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Sure, Gohan. Sure," Goku said with a grin.  
  
They flew apart, both making the classic stance we all know and love.  
  
"Kame...ha...me..." The sons hands overflowed with energy. "HA!!!!"  
  
The two beams hit each other, creating a shockwave, and sending the spectators sprawling on top of each other. The attacks weren't even as big as they could be, since Goku and Gohan didn't want to kill each other.  
  
Goku used a Kaio-ken while Gohan used his own unique power-up, and they put out more energy, but stayed even.  
  
(I sure hope Gohan can't use a higher level of that power-up. I don't think I should go past 50x, since I'm SS3, and I'm already at 45x,) Goku thought, pumping out more energy.  
  
To his dismay, Gohan could power up more, and did. His Kamehameha pushed Goku back a few good feet, and the older Saiyan became dangerously close to hitting the stands.  
  
"Times 50!" Goku shouted.  
  
There was a tremendous explosion, and both Saiyans hurtled to the ground.  
  
And that's where I'm stopping it! Evil, I know. But I'm just trying to build up the suspense, honest! Anyway: Who won the tournament? And will I ever write a chapter that's actually about the Buu Saga? Find out next time, on WIIHH!!! 


	6. The Finals: The Winner

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Sorry in advance if the spaces don't load right! Stupid computer...  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The dust cleared and the bright light faded away, revealing both Son men lying in   
small craters.   
  
  
  
"They both hit the ground at the same time! I can't tell if it's ring out, since the ring's   
completely gone. But I think I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, and assume Goku   
and Saiyaman are both in the ring. Alright, I'm going to count to ten!" the announcer   
said. "The first one who stands up before I finish," he continued, "wins. If not, the first   
one to stand and say, 'I am the champion,' is the winner!"  
  
  
  
The ref began to count, and by '3', Gohan and Goku were both struggling to get to their   
feet, but they both fell back down.  
  
  
"Ten! Okay, you know what this means! First person on his feet and saying the winning   
phrase is the champ!" the announcer declared.  
  
  
Managing to get up onto wobbly feet, Goku said, "I am the champio-" But just like when   
he was twelve, Goku keeled over before he could finish.  
  
  
"I don't think Goku will be getting up any time soon! So, if Saiyaman can say the letter   
that Goku couldn't, he'll win!"   
  
  
Gasping for breath, Gohan managed to get up onto one knee. Out of the corner of his   
eye, he saw Goku stirring once again. He started to straighten up, but fell back down as   
Goku sat up.   
  
  
"You can do it, Gohan, I know it! All you have to do is stand up!" Videl encouraged   
from the waiting room.  
  
  
Gohan got up to his feet again, and stood up straight without much trouble. "I-I'm   
the...champ...champion!" he stuttered out.   
  
  
"That's it! Saiyaman wins!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered, and Gohan gave   
the classic Son laugh, a hand behind his head, the other making a 'V'.  
  
  
Goku managed to stand, walking over to his son. "Great job, Gohan. I'm proud of you,"   
he said. Goku lifted his son's arm into the air, like in a boxing match. Videl ran out to   
give Gohan a bone-crushing hug, saying, "See! I told you you could win!"  
  
  
"Videl-can't breathe..." Gohan said. "Oh...he he, sorry about that," Videl muttered,   
blushing as she released Gohan.   
  
  
"Thanks for believing in me," Gohan said quietly, and Videl smiled once again.  
  
  
Goku saw the pride shining in Videl's eyes, and something else...something new.   
(Could she...? Yeah, I think so. Videl loves my son,) he thought.  
  
  
  
They soon found themselves in a small lounge, part hiding from the reporters, part   
waiting for the awards ceremony. Krillin, Piccolo and the other Z fighters questioned   
Goku about SS3, while Gohan sat off to the side with Videl, trying to avoid her hearing   
the word 'Saiyan' again.  
  
  
Gohan handed Videl a soda from the nearby machine, and Videl asked, "So, what's it like   
being the world champion?"  
  
  
"Well, I have fans. That's weird and kinda cool at the same time. All I really care about   
is that by that I beat my dad, which I thought was impossible. I doubt that even Buu guy   
Supreme Kai's been talking about could beat him," Gohan said.  
  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Videl said.   
  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan replied.  
  
"If you guys have to go fight that guy, don't die on me, okay?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"I'll try," Gohan said with a wry grin.  
  
  
"Gohan! I mean it!" Videl exclaimed, punching his arm again.  
  
  
"Okay, okay! I promise not to die," Gohan said, putting his hands out in front of him in   
defense.  
  
  
"You better not. Cuz if you do, I'll kill you," Videl warned.  
  
  
"But wouldn't breaking my promise mean I'm already dead? How could you kill me then?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
  
"Oh, shut up," Videl replied.  
  
  
"But what'd I do?" he asked, truly confused.  
  
  
"That tone won't work on me, Gohan," Videl said, punching his arm again.  
  
  
"Ow!" Gohan exclaimed in mock pain, rubbing his arm.  
  
  
"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Videl asked, holding back laughter. Gohan nodded, letting a tear roll down his cheek. "Can I kiss it and make it better?" Videl asked, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied, forming his lips into a pout. Videl leaned over and brushed her lips against his shoulder. She sat back up, and they both sniggered, bursting into laughter.  
  
  
"Are they-flirting?" Krillin asked quietly from across the room, watching the two teens play around.  
  
  
"I would say so," Goku replied, surprising Krillin with the fact that he even knew what flirting was.  
  
  
(I really am proud of you, son. Not only are you a great fighter, but you found a girl to love, too,) Goku thought, glancing over at Videl and Gohan.   
  
  
Not too much longer, the announcer/ref came in and said, "Okay, guys. You gotta come out now."   
  
  
He walked back out, and Gohan groaned. "I don't want to go back out there," he said with a whimper. Goku laughed at his son and led everyone else out, leaving Videl to tend to Gohan.  
  
  
"Come on, Gohan! It won't be that bad," Videl said.   
  
  
"But there's so many people...they'll be watching every move I make, listening to every word I say," Gohan argued.   
  
  
"Just go on and get it over with," Videl replied, standing up. She pulled Gohan to his feet and added, "I bet it'll only last half an hour, tops." She drug him by the hand back to the area where the ring once stood, and where a pile of rubble now existed.  
  
  
"It looks like all of the competitors have arrived, so that means it's time to give out some prize money!" the announcer said. "I must say," he added, "That other than the fact that the ring has been destroyed the 2nd time in ten years, it has been an amazing tournament! First, I would like to congratulate those who lost in the first round, just for qualifying, and therefore beating one hundred contestants!" The eight stepped forward as their names were called off.  
  
  
"We have: Pintar, Majunior, Videl, Kibito, Number 18, Vegeta, Killa, and Jewl!" The crowd cheered, more for Videl and Jewl than anyone else.  
  
  
"Now, our quarter-finalists, not quite lucky enough to win twice: Krillin, Spopovich, who, I'm glad to announce, is still in the hospital, Hercule, and Yamu!"   
  
  
When the cheers died down again, the announcer continued: "And, out proud semi-finalists, who proved their worth as fighters, even if they couldn't make it to the finals. Shin and Mighty Mask!"  
  
  
(Oh man,) Goku thought, watching 'Mighty Mask' take a bow, (Those boys are gonna be running around with more money than they know what to do with, and that's not even counting the money Chi-Chi and Bulma know about!)  
  
  
He waved to the crowd when the announcer said, "And let's give a hand to Goku, the runner-up!"  
  
  
The spectators erupted when Gohan was announced. "And, of course, our new champion, Saiyaman! Not only did he strip Hercule of the championship title, but also the title of youngest champ, form our runner-up! Goku set the previous record with age 19, while Saiyaman is only 18!"   
  
  
Gohan waved to the crowd, a blush tinting his cheeks. (He's so cute when he's embarrassed,) Videl thought. She shook her head and added, (Gah! I can't think about him like that! He's my best friend! Just a friend! At least, I think so...)  
  
  
"Hey Videl, how about a little kiss for the champ over there," Goku said quietly as he walked up behind Videl, pointing at Gohan.  
  
  
"What?!?!? I'm not gonna...I don't think about him...we're just...grr, Goku! It's not like that, okay?" Videl stuttered out, waving her hands frantically in front of her.  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Videl. I know you love him, you know you love him," Goku said with a grin, "He doesn't care about the money, or the title, so why don't you give him something he'll really appreciate?"  
  
  
Videl swallowed and fought down her blush. Suddenly confident, she said, "Maybe I will, Goku. But not now. I'm gonna wait for the right time."  
  
  
"He's a real lucky guy, with you around. You know that?" Goku said.  
  
  
Videl blushed again and said, "Thanks, sir. I'm lucky to have him, too." She smiled as she watched Gohan put on his new belt. (Really lucky,) she thought.   
  
  
Chapter 5's done! So, what'd you think?  
  
Next time on WIIHH?: Will Videl kiss Gohan? And what about Spopovich and Yamu? Will they be able to get Gohan's energy? 


	7. Celebrate! Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"That was a great fight you guys! Even if I couldn't see half of it," Bulma said   
from the front seat of the jet-mini-van thing, which was a bit fuller now, containing Goku   
and Videl, plus Shin and Kibito, who had decided to tag along to tell them more about   
Babidi and Buu.  
  
  
"Yeah! It was awesome!" Goten said, bouncing up and down in his seat.   
  
  
"Thanks, squirt," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"I must say, you two are much stronger than I first thought. You will be a tremendous   
help against Majin Buu. But we must keep you safe," Shin said, "Because if they take to energy of even one of you, I think it will be enough for Buu to be released."  
  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Shin! I'll protect them," Goten declared, jumping onto his father's lap.  
  
  
With a laugh, Goku said, "You do that, Goten."  
  
  
"You must be careful, all of you. They may not be strong, and they can't mask their energy, but Spopovich and Yamu can be tricky," Shin warned.  
  
  
"I think, when we get to Capsule Corp., we should celebrate while we're still all together. We only have about 17 hours left with Goku," Bulma said.  
  
  
"Yay! Party!" "We get to have a party!" Goten and Trunks shouted. They drove on, almost everyone talking to Goku, about SS3 or Goku.  
  
  
"So, you're sure your dad doesn't mind that you came with us?" Gohan asked to Videl, sitting next to him.  
  
  
"After his fight with your dad, and after he saw both of you in the finals? I don't think he'd mind if I married you," Videl said. "Heck," she added, "I think he'd let me marry Oolong or Roshi after today."  
  
  
They both laughed, and Gohan said, "Don't say that too loud. They might get their hopes up. Every beautiful girl they've come across so far has turned them down."  
  
  
(Gohan thinks...I'm beautiful?) Videl thought, laughing to cover up her embarrassment.   
  
  
"What the-?" Gohan said, his head whipping toward the window.  
  
"What? What is it?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Dad, do you feel that?" Gohan asked, ignoring Videl's question.  
  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's getting closer fast," Goku replied.  
  
  
"What is it, what is it, what is it?!?" Goten asked frantically.   
  
  
"Three powers. I recognize Spopovich and Yamu, but the third one-I've never felt it before. It's huge!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
  
"Is it Buu?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"No. Buu is far stronger," Shin explained.  
  
  
"Bulma, you might as well land the plane. You can't outrun them," Goku said. Bulma did just that, and by the time they had all stepped out of the jet, Spopovich, Yamu, and the third person had caught up.  
  
  
"It's Dabura!" Shin said in shock.  
  
  
"Supreme Kai! It's nice to see you," the red devil-type thing said.  
  
  
"Um, Supreme Kai, who's Dabura?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"He's the King of the Demon World, and terribly strong," Shin replied.  
  
  
"I believe there is some energy that needs collecting," Dabura said, looking straight at Goku and Gohan.   
  
  
They both began to power up, and Shin said, "No! Do not power up. That's what they want you to do, so they can drain your energy!"  
  
  
"What are we supposed to do, then?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Try not to die," Kibito stated simply.  
  
  
"Oh, but you will show me your power," Dabura said to the Saiyans, "Even if I have to torture it out of you. Yamu tells me that you Saiyans are very prone to anger, which causes you to power up uncontrollably." He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but sent a gob of spit toward Goten, the person nearest him.  
  
  
"NO! Watch out!" Shin shouted, but it had already hit Goten. His forehead began to turn gray as the spit did its trick.  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked.   
  
  
"He's turning to stone!" Kibito explained. In seconds, Goten had become a half-Saiyan half-pint garden statue. Despite efforts to dodge, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha also suffered the same fate.  
  
  
Enraged, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta flew at Dabura, but he threw them aside like rag dolls.  
  
  
"So many statues. It's rather cluttered, don't you think? I have a more efficient method for the rest of them," Dabura said, holding a hand out in front of him. He powered up a red energy beam, sending it toward Chi-Chi, and another toward Bulma. Goku and Vegeta sent beams of their own toward the ends of his, and they veered off course.   
  
  
Dabura sent another toward Videl, and Gohan flew in front of it, trying to push it back.   
  
  
"Videl, move!" he said, but Videl was frozen in fear. "Videl, get out of the way!" he shouted. Videl jumped out of the line of fire as Gohan struggled to push the blast back. It broke his defenses, and he was thrown into the face of a nearby cliff.   
  
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, flying to him. She saw him emerging from the rubble and said, "Gohan, are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. That thing was strong! It would've killed you! You guys should get out of here. It's like he knows exactly who to attack that'll push our buttons the most," Gohan said.  
  
  
"But what about you?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"I'll be fine. Dabura's really not all that tough if I power up," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"Okay, I'll go," Videl confirmed, "But do you promise you'll be okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I promise," Gohan said. He stepped forward, giving her a short kiss on the lips. "Had to seal it with a kiss," he whispered.  
  
  
So, Goku used IT to take Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, 18, Marron, and the Ox-King to Capsule Corp., immediately returning.  
  
  
"Supreme Kai, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to fight them. You said the only way to get our friends back to normal is to kill Dabura, right?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yes, but please, don't fight! They'll steal your energy!" Shin begged.  
  
  
"There's three of us, remember? One can fight Dabura while the others watch his back," Gohan pointed out.  
  
  
"Do you want Dabura, Gohan?" Goku asked his son, ignoring Shin's further arguments.  
  
  
Gohan nodded and said, "Well, Dabura, you wanted to see power, I'll show you power." He let out a yell as he went to level one. The ground shook with the raw power as he screamed and continued on to level three. Yamu and the recently healed Spopovich immediately went for him, but they were killed by energy blasts from Vegeta and Goku.  
  
  
"Okay, Dabura. I think I owe you a little favor, for what you did to my friends, and what you tried to do to Videl, Mom, and Bulma," Gohan said in an uncharacteristically icy voice.  
  
  
Dabura smirked and said, "You won't beat me, boy."  
  
  
"Now where have I heard that before? Aww, from a creature named Cell, who was much stronger than you. And where is he now? The HFIL, where you will be joining him soon," Gohan said with a smirk. (A/N: This part's kinda gross, so if you're squeamish, you may not want to read it.) He flew toward Dabura, punching the red man in the stomach, and Dabura coughed up spit and blood. The demi-Saiyan elbowed him in the head, and everyone present heard a sickening crack. Standing no more then a foot away, Gohan hit the nearly dead creature with a Kamehameha, and Dabura's body was destroyed as it ripped through him.  
  
  
Gohan dropped back to normal with a sigh as he walked back to the others. Goku smiled proudly at his son, Vegeta smirked, secretly glad the boy hadn't gone soft like "baka Kakarott," and Shin and Kibito stared in shock at the teenage boy who hadn't trained for years, but nonetheless treated Dabura like a punching bag.  
  
  
The Son men looked expectantly at their stone comrades. Slowly, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Trunks, and Goten retuned to normal.  
  
  
"Um...what happened, you guys?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Well, you turned to stone when Dabura's spit hit you, and the only way to get you back to normal was to kill Dabura, so Gohan took care of it," Goku explained, "So, you were really only stone for a few minutes."  
  
  
"Yay! Gohan beat the big red guy@!" Goten exclaimed, jumping onto Gohan's shoulders.  
  
  
"Well, my dad could've beat him, too," Trunks said indignantly. Vegeta tried to hide his joy, succeeding easily.  
  
  
"Come on, everybody. Let's get to Capsule Corp.," Goku said. One way or another, they all attached themselves to Goku, and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Done!!! Now that Dabura's been disposed of, how will Babidi get the necessary energy? And what of that little kiss? Find out next time on: WIIHH! (You do know that stands for the fic title, right? Just checking. :)) 


	8. NOW we can have fun, i hope

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
"GOTEN!" "TRUNKS!" The 2 demi-Saiyans were nearly choked to death by   
their mothers as the group appeared in the living room of CC.  
  
  
"You had me worried, Gohan," Videl said, walking up to him.  
  
  
"I promised I'd be alright, didn't I?" Gohan pointed out.  
  
  
"Yeah, but I was still worried," Videl replied.  
  
  
"I'm glad I've got someone like you to watch out for me," Gohan said with a smile,   
grasping her small hand lightly in his. Videl just smiled back, unable to think of anything   
to say.  
  
  
"Okay, everybody, party in an hour!" Bulma announced, once she let her son go free.  
  
  
"I still don't see why we're having a party just for baka Kakarott and his half-breed   
spawn," Guess Who? Said.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we only have a bit of time left with Goku, and Gohan is the only person in our   
little group to win the tournament for years, since Goku. This is what we normal, does   
something besides train all day people call a special occasion," Bulma explained.  
  
  
"Go ahead and have your party, but we still have to keep Buu and that wizard in mind,"   
Shin said.  
  
  
"Um, guys, what's a wizard?" Goten asked. Insert cricket noise here.   
  
  
"Goten, did you know you're really dumb?" Trunks said quietly.  
  
  
"Well, Goten, a wizard is...actually, I don't know myself. What is a wizard?" Goku said.  
  
  
"A wizard is a guy who can use magic to do a lot of things, some good and some bad,"   
Bulma explained, just as much to Goku as Goten, who both gave long, "Ohhhhhh!!!"s.  
  
  
  
  
~1/2 hour later~  
  
  
  
"Mom, all my gis are dirty!" Gohan shouted form his room.  
  
  
"Wear one of your father's," Chi-Chi shouted back. Gohan walked to his parents' room, opening the closet filled with Goku's clothes. He swallowed back a sob, seeing the many orange jumpsuits. He picked out one, returning to his room to change out of his ragged Saiyaman suit. Fully dressed, he walked out to the kitchen.  
  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Oh, honey, you look so handsome! You look so much like your father!" She dragged Goku away from the refrigerator he had missed so dearly and added, "Goku, look at your son!"  
  
  
"Wow, you look great, Gohan! And it fits perfect, too. This brings back old memories. You haven't worn my colors since before the Cell Games," the older Son man said.  
  
  
Gohan blushed from all the praise and muttered a small "Thanks."   
  
  
They found Goten and ITd back to CC, surprised to find Baba there.  
  
  
"Baba, what are you doing here? My time's not up yet," Goku said.  
  
  
"Yeah, Baba. He should be here 'til tomorrow," Krillin added.  
  
  
"He should have until tomorrow, yes, but SS3 drained a lot of Goku's energy. He only has 2 hours left in this world," Baba informed them.  
  
  
"What?!? Two hours?" Goku along with many others gasped out.  
  
  
"But I don't want you to leave, Dad. I like you!" Goten said, eyes filling with tears. Goku smiled and picked up his little clone.   
  
  
He turned to Baba and said, "There's gotta be some way to get more time."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku. Two hours is all you get," Baba said. Without another word, she faded away, returning to Otherworld.   
  
  
"If I had known it would drain my energy, I would have stayed at level 2," Goku muttered.  
  
  
"Dad, it wasn't your fault. Besides, you would've had to go back anyway, but now, it's just a bit sooner," Gohan said.  
  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Gohan. I just wish there was a way for me to stay longer. Not only so I want to spend time with you guys, but with the whole Buu thing, I need to be here," Goku said, patting Goten's head as he put the chibi back on the ground. Gohan spotted Videl across the room and walked over to her.  
  
  
"Hey," she said with a small smile.  
  
  
"Hey," he replied. He leaned against the wall and said, "I fell really bad. When it all comes down to it, Dad's death is my fault."   
  
  
"Why's that?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"If I hadn't been so dumb at the Cell Games, he wouldn't of had to..." Gohan trailed of, his voice caught by the lump in his throat.  
  
  
"Had to what?" Videl pried cautiously, not wanting to upset him.  
  
  
Gohan launched into his long speech, fighting the urge to cry at some points. "At the Games, my dad knew he wasn't strong enough, and he thought that I was. I fought, losing at first, but then, he attacked all of my friends, and killed one. That's when I snapped. I was mad, real mad. I turned into what we call an ascended Super Saiyan, or level 2. I was stronger than Cell. In fact, my power dwarfed his. I messed around for a while, because I wanted to make him suffer for everything he'd done. Dad and Piccolo both told me to finish him off, but I ignored them, and went on having 'fun.' Cell took advantage of my pride and cocky attitude, and he began to self-destruct, planning to take the Earth and all of its inhabitants with him. Dad used his instant transmission to take Cell to a different planet, where he died. Cell came back, though. He had gotten stronger, too. I finally finished him off, but, even in death, Dad still had to help me."  
  
He took a breath, and finished, "The last thing he said to me when he was alive was: 'You put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you.' But there was nothing to be proud of. I let Cell win, and Dad had to risk his life to cover up my mistakes! It's happened more than once in my life, too. And I've let so many people die that could've been spared."  
  
  
He looked back up at Videl, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
  
"Gohan...I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Videl said.  
  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it feels good to talk to someone about it after all these years," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"I'm glad I could help," Videl said. Gohan gave her the smile he reserved for Videl and Videl only, giving her a one-armed hug. Seemingly out of nowhere, Bulma produced a big CD player and volunteers for DJ, Trunks and Goten.  
  
  
"Okay, everybody. Let the 'festivities' begin!" she announced. The music started, and Gohan perked up a bit.  
  
  
"Hey, the past is the past, right? For the present, may I have the honor of dancing with the beautiful girl in front of me?" he asked, bowing low.  
  
  
Videl laughed and answered with, "Of course, kind sir."  
  
  
Grinning like idiots, they joined Goku and Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18, and even Bulma and Vegeta on the makeshift dance floor, really the cleared-out dining room.  
  
  
A bit later, the songs slowed down to the beat of a slow-dance. Gohan gently held Videl's hips, while Videl looped her arms around Gohan's neck. Foreheads resting against each other's, they swayed to the music, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
  
Gohan, with a huge smile pasted on his face, said, "You're a great dancer."  
  
  
"Thanks," Videl replied, "So are you, which surprises me. I didn't think bookworm, mountain boy would even bother to learn."  
  
  
"I just learned recently, actually. Between 5 1/2 and Cell, all I thought about was how I would manage to live another day. There was never time to think about stuff like girls or dancing," Gohan explained sadly. Videl saw the anger, depression, and an array of other emotions hidden in his eyes, and now she knew why.   
  
  
"Gohan, you had to grow up so fast," she said, tightening her arms a bit around Gohan's neck.  
  
  
"I know. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to Goten. He was barely done sucking his thumb by the age I had been kidnapped," Gohan observed.   
  
  
"You got kidnapped?" Videl asked.  
  
  
Putting his hand behind his head, Gohan gave a small laugh and nodded.  
  
  
Two hours came and went, and Baba retuned to retrieve Goku.  
  
  
"Okay, Goku. You get five minutes. Say your good-byes," she said.  
  
  
"NO!!! I don't want Daddy to go!" Goten said, latching onto his father's leg.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten, but I have to go," Goku said quietly.  
  
  
"But why?" Goten asked, choking back a sob.  
  
  
Gohan tensed up, flashing back to that moment seven years ago. "Hey, it wasn't your fault," Videl whispered, seeing his blank face.  
  
  
The good-byes continued, Chi-Chi breaking down when she hugged her husband. He even gave Videl a hug, though he only met her that day.  
  
  
"Take care of my son, okay?" he said quietly, letting her go. Videl nodded wordlessly, a small smile on her face. Goku turned to his older son, who happened to be the last person he had to say good-bye to.  
  
  
"Well, Gohan, looks like everyone's gonna rely on you, now. You can beat this Buu, guy, even without my help. I have faith in you," he said, patting Gohan's shoulder.  
  
  
"Dad, I can't do it alone. I need you," Gohan said quietly.  
  
  
"Gohan, you were the one that weakened Radditz enough for Piccolo and me to finish him off. You helped me against Frieza when there was no hope left. You beat Cell single-handedly, and I really mean single-handedly. You've got what it takes, son. The strength, the courage, the smarts. You just have to use it," Goku argued. Gohan swallowed and nodded, hugging his father hard.  
  
  
"It's time to go, Goku," Baba declared, clearing her throat loudly.  
  
  
"Right. I hope I see you guys soon!" Goku said, walking over to the witch.  
  
  
"Where you're going, I think I can stand to wait," Krillin said. With a final wave from Goku, he and Baba disappeared.  
  
  
Done!!! Goku's gone, so if Buu's released, and Gohan gets bat, the Z fighters are basically screwed.  
  
Next Time On WIIHH?:  
"Gohan, I hate you!!"  
  
(yep, that's all you get ^^^) 


	9. Buu Enters, We're Totally Screwed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Gohan lay in the bed that was his when he stayed at Capsule Corp., staring at the   
ceiling. He sighed as he saw the picture of himself and Goku as Super Saiyans, the day   
before the Cell Games.   
  
  
(Why did Dad have to do that? It should have been me that died. I deserved it,) he   
thought. He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."  
  
  
Videl walked in and said, "Gohan, you've been in here for an hour and a half! Cheer up,   
will ya?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl. I just can't help thinking this is all my fault," Gohan replied. He   
forced a weak smile.  
  
  
Videl sat down on the bed and said, "You have to learn to put it behind you. Like you   
said, 'the past is the past.' I just want you to be happy."   
  
  
"I'm trying to forget it, Videl. I'm really trying. But it's just so hard," Gohan said,   
sitting up. Videl leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush, but he did give his   
first true smile since Goku left.  
  
  
"My mom died, too. But I guess you knew that already. Anyway, I know how hard it is   
with only one parent around. My dad never pays attention to me, so it's more like I don't have any, but still. He's alive. But I get so sad about Mom, so I kinda know how you fee-"  
  
  
"What would you know about sorrow?" Gohan shouted, cutting Videl off in mid-sentence. Videl stared at him, wide-eyed and jaw slack. "Sure, your mothers dead, but did you kill her? No. I'm nothing more than a murderer. I was the reason Goten grew up without a father. I'm the reason Mom didn't see her husband for seven years. I'm the one that deprived Bulma, Krillin, and all the others of one of the best friends they had ever had! You don't know that sadness truly is, Videl. You never will. You're just trying to get pity, but you don't deserve it, so you won't get any from me," Gohan added, his voice getting louder with each sentence.  
  
  
Videl's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "Gohan, I hate you!" She stood up and shouted, "I hate you!" Then she ran out of the room.  
  
  
"Videl, wait!" Gohan said, but Videl had already slammed the door behind her. "What have I done?" he whispered, sinking to the floor.  
  
  
~1 hour later!  
  
  
"Gohan!" Goten shouted, banging on his brother's door.  
  
  
"What is it, Goten?" Gohan asked after he opened the door.  
  
  
"Mr. Shin said Buu's alive! He doesn't know how the wizard guy got enough energy, but it's true! The Buu guy's attacking cities!" Goten explained. Without a word, Gohan ran toward the living room, Goten close behind. Gohan reached his destination, and almost everyone was already crowded in, more joining as the Son boys did.   
  
  
Gohan avoided Videl's eyes as he spoke to Shin. "Supreme Kai, has Buu really been resurrected?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yes, Gohan. He has. He has already killed thousands in a matter of minutes," Shin explained sadly.  
  
  
"We have to go stop him!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
  
"I know. I wish we had a better plan, but a head-on attack seems to be out only choice. Gohan, with Super Saiyan 3, you may be able to stop Majin Buu, with Piccolo's and Vegeta's help," Shin said.  
  
  
"But what about me and Trunks? We're strong, too!" Goten argued.  
  
  
"No, Goten. I'm sorry. Majin Buu's power is too great for you to fight him," Shin replied. Goten and Trunks started to argue, but shut their traps when they saw the warning glares from Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
  
"We must go now, before Babidi decides to destroy the entire planet," Shin pointed out.  
  
  
"Gohan, be careful, alright?" Chi-Chi said, running over and hugging her son.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine," Gohan reassured. Vegeta actually showed some affection for once, and hugged his wife and son.  
  
  
The five fighters, Gohan, Shin, Kibito, Piccolo, and Vegeta, left the house, flying toward Buu's massive energy signature. They arrived at what used to be a city, seeing a pink blob that could only be Buu, along with a puke-colored, worm-type thing, presumed to be Babidi.  
  
  
"Babidi! You won't get away with this," Shin said, clenching his fists.  
  
  
"I'm afraid you are wrong, Supreme Kai. My Majin Buu is strong enough to wipe out you, your little friends, and this entire planet!" Babidi said, gesturing toward Gohan and the others, then to the few bodies that had not been completely destroyed when Buu attacked the city below them.  
  
  
"Kill them," he ordered the blob floating next to them.   
  
  
"YAY!! Buu make go boom!" the blob said, pumping his fists into the air. Gohan and Vegeta powered up to level 2, while Piccolo went to his max.  
  
  
"But first, I think we should introduce ourselves to Earth," Babidi said. Using his 'Paparapapa' incantation, he created something similar to a camera, sending their image to the minds of everyone on the planet.  
  
  
"Hello, soon-to-be-dead people of Earth! I am Babidi, the all-knowing, all-seeing wizard, son of Bibidi, all-knowing, all-seeing wizard. And this," he said, pointing at Buu, "is Majin Buu. He may not look like much, but I assure you. He will be the creature to destroy your planet! And these five," he gestured toward Shin and the others, "are five people foolish enough to try and stop me. Now, for your viewing pleasure, I give you: the gruesome deaths of five idiots!"  
  
  
Somehow able to tell he was the weakest, Buu killed Kibito right off the bat with an energy beam. He continued on to Shin, slamming a gloved hand down onto the Supreme Kai's head. Shin fell downward, being buried in the rubble.  
  
  
"Supreme Kai!" Piccolo exclaimed, flying toward Shin motionless body.  
  
  
"Piccolo, look out!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo turned in time to see an energy beam hit him dead on. He soon joined Shin under the dirt and hunks of metal.  
  
  
"Gohan, I think now would be a good time to test out level 3 again," Vegeta suggested.  
  
  
"Right," Gohan replied, making the transformation again. Vegeta and Gohan fought their hardest against Buu, but didn't put a scratch on him. A few minutes later, Piccolo rejoined the, helping in the assault.  
  
  
"Gohan, Vegeta, this is no use. We should get the Supreme Kai and leave, and try to think of a plan," Piccolo said after they found out about Buu's regenerating powers.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, but Gohan shouted, "NO!!! We have to keep fighting. At the Cell Games...Dad died because of me! I'm not gonna be the murderer of innocent people again! Buu will die at my hands."   
  
  
"Alright, Gohan. We're behind you all the way," Piccolo said.  
  
  
From his spot floating off to the side, Babidi smirked.  
  
  
Done!! How's Buu gonna get beat? Will he get beat? Oh, and guess what? I'm gonna have the next chapter up today, too!!!  
  
  
In the next chapter of WIIHH?: "Something's...inside my head...it hurts! Dear Dende, it hurts!"  
  
***  
  
"Taking control? Like Spopovich and Yamu?"  
  
  
***  
"Gohan!" Gohan looked up, seeing Videl land next to him through blurry eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Oh, and guess what? I'm gonna have the next chapter up today, too!!!  
Review, please??? 


	10. Mind Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"Buu, stand aside for a moment," Babidi said, floating over.  
  
  
"Why Buu no have fun?" Buu asked, puzzled.  
  
  
"You will have fun, but I have just seen a golden opportunity," Babidi explained.   
"Paparapapa!" he shouted, his eyes glowing red.  
  
  
Gohan gasped, dropping out of all his Super Saiyan forms, back to normal. He screamed,   
grabbing the sides of his head.  
  
  
"Gohan, what's happening? Tell us!" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Something's...inside my head...it hurts! Dear Dende, it hurts," Gohan gasped out.  
  
  
Piccolo flew down to Shin, seeing the Supreme Kai sit up. "Supreme Kai, I think   
Babidi's trying to do something to Gohan!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the boy that   
had just screamed in agony again.  
  
  
"What?!? Impossible! Gohan has a pure heart! Babidi couldn't be taking control of   
him," Shin said.  
  
  
"Taking control? Like Spopovich and Yamu?" Piccolo asked, wincing as Gohan   
screamed again.  
  
  
"Yes," Shin replied before he flew up to Gohan. "Gohan, you've got to fight it! You're   
stronger than him! You're innocent and pure!" he said, trying his hardest to get through   
to Gohan.  
  
  
"Innocent? I'm not innocent! I murdered my father!" Gohan retorted.  
  
  
"Gohan, your father chose to do what he did, for Earth! It was in no way your fault,"   
Vegeta argued.  
  
  
"It was my fault! I could've stopped Cell! But I didn't, and Dad died. I killed him,"   
Gohan replied.  
  
  
"Gohan, you taught me about love, friendship, and trust. If it weren't for you, I would   
still be evil. Your heart is too pure to be taken over like this," Piccolo said, but Gohan   
just ignored him, screaming again. He went to level one, trying to fight Babidi's mind   
trap.  
  
  
"He needs the girl," Vegeta said quietly.  
  
  
"Videl?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Vegeta explained, "I was walking down the hallway at CC, when I heard the two   
of them have a fight. I couldn't understand all of it, but Gohan yelled something about   
the Cell Games and being a murderer, and Videl ran out, saying she hated him. The girl   
is the only one who can stop this darkness from consuming him. He's acting like this   
because he doesn't have her anymore."  
  
  
"Alright, I'll get her," Piccolo declared, blasting off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
"Gohan, you have the blood of a Saiyan running through your veins. You will not be a   
puppet of some wizard," Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
"I'm trying!" Gohan snapped. He went to level two, trying to get rid of the pain. The   
Majin 'M' was magically branded into his forehead, and the intensity of his screams   
increased.  
  
  
"Gohan, you can beat Babidi! You can beat him!" Shin encouraged.  
  
  
"It is futile to fight it, boy. You are under my control, now," Babidi declared.   
  
  
Gohan shrieked again, going to level three, the evil-tainted energy more than he could   
handle. It seared his skin, but left no mark. Vegeta and Shin were thrown backwards,   
and even Buu was moved back a bit. Gohan forced himself back down to level two,   
before the immense power destroyed his body in its already unstable condition.   
  
  
Vegeta flew over to him and said, "Gohan, you must free yourself. If not for us, if not for   
yourself, then for your father. He wouldn't want you to let yourself be controlled, and he   
didn't blame you for what happened. He was really very proud of you that day."  
  
  
Gohan flared his aura, sending Vegeta flying as he snarled, "Get away from me!" He   
panted for breath, falling the large distance to the ground. Landing painfully on his   
knees, he pulled at his hair, trying to distract himself from the battle raging in his head.  
  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
  
Gohan looked up, seeing Videl land next to him through blurry eyes.  
  
  
"Gohan," Videl said, dropping to her knees next to him. Gohan bit his lip and closed his   
eyes, letting out a whimper of pain.  
  
  
"Gohan, it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him," Videl said, rubbing his back.   
  
  
"It's no use lying for me. I killed him. I killed my dad," Gohan replied as he jerked   
away from her.  
  
  
"Gohan, please! You can beat this! I want the old Gohan back," Videl begged quietly.  
  
  
Gohan growled and asked, "Why do you even care what happens to me? You hate me."  
  
  
Tears rolled freely down Videl's cheeks as she said, "Gohan, I don't hate you. I didn't   
mean what I said, and I'm sorry. I care because I love you."  
  
  
"Y-you do?" Gohan asked, his green eyes going wide.  
  
  
"More than you'll ever know," Videl replied. The 'M' on Gohan's forehead disappeared,   
and the terrible pain faded along with it. He powered down to normal, and Videl jumped   
into his arms, hugging him hard. Gohan gratefully accepted the kiss she gave him, and   
deepened it.   
  
  
"I love you, too, Videl," he whispered.  
  
  
Above them, Babidi stuttered out, "B-but...but h-how? N-no one h-has ever escaped m-  
my control! It is impossible!"  
  
  
"Videl, I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it," Gohan said, regret filling his   
voice.   
  
  
"It's okay, Gohan," Videl said, stroking his cheek.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking up you nice moment, but Buu's still here," Piccolo said, pointing   
upwards.  
  
  
Buu had watched the whole ordeal silently, and when Babidi said, "Buu, kill them, now,"   
he replied with, "No. Killing bad. Love good, friends good. Buu want friends, but if   
Buu kill, Buu get no friends."  
  
  
"What do you mean you won't kill them?" Babidi demanded.  
  
  
"Buu no kill," the blob stated simply. He floated downward and landed near Gohan and   
Videl.  
  
  
"You mean, you don't want to hurt anyone anymore?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Buu be good! If Buu good, Buu make friends!" Buu answered.  
  
  
"If you're good, we'll be your friends," Videl said.  
  
  
Buu nodded enthusiastically and said, "Buu be good, Buu be good!"  
  
  
"Now, as for our other friend here..." Vegeta trailed off, looking at Gohan expectantly.  
  
  
With a sigh, Gohan said, "Go ahead." Within minutes, Babidi, thanks to Vegeta, was no   
more than a pile of ashes, blowing away in the wind. The 'transmission' the wizard was   
making was abrubtly cut off, one of the affects of the Galick Gun.  
  
  
So, they flew back, Shin, Piccolo, and Buu leading the way, followed by Gohan and   
Videl, who might as well have been one person, their hands were clasped together so   
tightly, flying nearly on top of each other. Vegeta had sped off, his kind side lost again   
as the arrogant prince part of him returned.  
  
  
"Thanks for everything, Videl. If it weren't for you, I would be...on his side," Gohan   
said with a shudder.  
  
  
"I wouldn't let him do that to you. You're already mine," Videl said, flying over and   
lightly brushing her lips against his.  
  
  
"Well, I guess in the long run, you're a better 'owner' than him," Gohan pointed out.  
  
  
Videl punched his arm and said, "Hey, that's not funny! I would hate it if Babidi had   
taken control of you."  
  
  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Gohan said.  
  
  
They soon arrived back at Capsule Corp., and were met by everyone else, who had been   
waiting outside.  
  
  
Gohan got a bone-crushing hug from his mother, who moved on to Videl, saying, "You   
saved my baby! Thank you, Videl!"  
  
  
"Chi-Chi...can't *cough, cough*...c-can't breathe!" Videl gasped.  
  
  
"Um, Mom? I think your choking Videl," Gohan pointed out.  
  
  
Chi-Chi let go of the beet-red (form lack of air) girl, who gasped for breath, rubbing her   
neck. "Oops. Sorry, Videl," Chi-Chi said. But no sooner had Videl said, "It's okay,"   
then Goten tackled her in a huge hug, along with Gohan.  
  
  
"Goten! Why'd you do that?" Gohan scolded.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan. I was just worried about you and Videl, and now I'm really glad to   
see you guys," Goten said, frowning, because he had made his brother mad.  
  
  
"It's okay, bro. But next time I nearly get my mind taken over, don't tackle me before   
I've had a chance to rest, okay?" Gohan asked, patting Goten's head.  
  
  
"Okay, Gohan," Goten said.  
  
  
"Which reminds me. Gohan, I want you to go to bed right now! You've had to do a lot   
of fighting today, so you must be exhausted," Chi-Chi suggested...AKA ordered.   
  
  
"Okay, Mom," Gohan said, realizing he was too tired to put up a fight.  
  
  
"Ha ha! Gohan has to go to b-b-b" Goten began, but was stopped by a huge yawn.  
  
  
"You too, young man. It's getting late," Chi-Chi added. Both the son boys trudged   
toward the CC building as the others decided to sleep as well.  
  
  
"Hey, Bulma, where do you want me to sleep?" Videl asked, walking over to the blue-  
haired genius.   
  
  
Chi-Chi, who was standing next to Bulma, said, "I have just the place. Come with me."   
She led Videl to the house, and the younger woman missed the smirk Chi-Chi gave   
Bulma.  
  
  
Done another chapter! How about that: 2 typed and posted in less than 12 hours!!!  
  
  
In the next chapter of WIIHH?: Knock knock. Gohan opened the door, coming face to   
face with his mother and his girlfriend.  
  
***  
"Buu mad!" the pink blob shouted, steam coming out of the holes covering his pink skin,   
as he literally blew his top. 


	11. Boy, This just isn't our day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Quote of the Day: "The real glory I being knocked to your knees and then coming back."~~~Vince Lombardi   
  
Sorry this one took so long to get out.   
  
Reason 1: My mom realized shopping for stuff on-line is the way to go when pregnant.  
Reason 2: My big brother had this huge project to do, and homework always comes first.  
Reason 3: My little brother realized computer games are fun.  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Knock knock. Gohan opened the door, coming face to face with his mother and his girlfriend.   
  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well, Videl needs a place to sleep," Chi-Chi explained.  
  
  
"WHAT?!?" Gohan and Videl shouted at the same time.  
  
  
"With all the Z fighters here, there's no other rooms," Chi-Chi lied, knowing very well there were at least a dozen free rooms.  
  
  
"But,but..." Gohan muttered lamely, unable to think of a good excuse.  
  
  
"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. I know you two love each other. I heard it when you were, uh, fighting Babidi," Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"But-" both teens began.  
  
  
"No 'buts'. Videl is sleeping here, and that's final," Chi-Chi declared in a no-nonsense tone. She gave Videl a little push to make the younger woman start walking, and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
"So, um...hehe. I, uh, guess we should go to sleep now..." Gohan said, trailing off as he stared at his feet. Videl nodded in agreement and got in Gohan's bed.  
  
  
Gohan's blush, which had started to fade, returned full force and he said, "Uh, that bed's a little small, don't ya think? I, uh, I think I should sleep on the floor."  
  
  
"Nonsense, Gohan. You'll get a backache. Come lay down here. We'll find room," Videl replied, patting the space next to her.  
  
  
Gohan gulped and stuttered, "Al-al-alr-right." He lay down on the bed, trying to maximize the space between them. Videl frowned, and with a small sigh, lay her head down on her pillow. They both drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
Around midnight, Gohan woke up. He looked over at the sleeping Videl, seeing her shivering, despite the thick blanket covering her.   
  
  
(It is pretty cold tonight,) he thought, scooting closer to her. Videl woke up as Gohan hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
"Gohan?" she said quietly, her eyes opening slowly.  
  
  
"Sorry I woke you up. You were shivering, so I thought you might need a little extra warmth," Gohan apologized.  
  
  
"Thanks, Gohan. I appreciate it," Videl replied. She snuggled closer into Gohan's chest and yawned.  
  
  
Gohan smiled at the girl in his arms and said, "Goodnight, Videl."  
  
  
"Goodnight, Gohan," Videl whispered back. They both fell asleep again, now in each other's arms.  
  
  
~The next morning~  
  
  
Gohan and Videl woke up to the sound of a huge crash.  
  
  
"What was that?" Videl asked.   
  
  
"I don't know," Gohan replied. They heard another crash, followed by a rumbling above their heads. The ceiling caved in moments later. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl, protecting her from the rubble that fell. Gohan sat up when it stopped, trying to shake dust out of his hair.  
  
  
"Videl, you okay?" he asked tentatively.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Videl asked in response.  
  
  
"I'm alright," Gohan said. They walked across the rubble and out of their bedroom door, seeing most of the building in the same condition. They made their way outside, seeing most of the others.  
  
  
"Piccolo, do you know what happened?" Gohan asked, leading Videl over to his former sensei.   
  
  
"Some of Babidi's surviving slaves came here and attacked, probably to get revenge...Gohan, I'm sorry. They killed Goten. He made good friends with Buu last night, and Buu got mad. It seemed like Buu expelled his evil half through steam, and it turned into another Buu, a pure evil Buu. That Buu killed Babidi's men, and then he fought our Buu. I think they're over there somewhere," Piccolo explained, pointing toward a heavily wooded area on the outskirts of the city.  
  
  
"They killed Goten?" Gohan asked, clenching his fists, a growl surfacing in his throat.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan," Piccolo repeated.  
  
  
"Goten's gone?" Videl said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
  
"I'm gonna go help our Buu. Piccolo, I want you to tell Bulma to find the dragonballs, but don't summon the dragon yet. And can you also tell Videl what the balls do?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Of course, Gohan. Good luck," Piccolo replied.  
  
  
Gohan was about to take off, but Videl grabbed his arm and said, "Gohan, be careful, okay?"  
  
  
"Okay," Gohan said, leaning down to kiss her. Videl reluctantly let go of Gohan's hand as he took off. He flew as fast as he could toward the two Buus. He soon came upon them, seeing good ol' fat Buu duking it out with a skin & bone grayish Buu.  
  
  
Fat Buu turned to him and said, "Gohan! Babidi guys hurt Goten, Buu get mad, make other Buu!"   
  
  
Fat Buu pointed at old Buu, and Gohan replied, "I know, Buu. I'm gonna help you beat this guy, okay?"  
  
  
"Okay! Old Buu strong!" fat Buu exclaimed.   
  
  
Gohan went to level 3 straight away, and he and fat Buu fought old Buu.  
  
  
A little later, Gohan kicked old Buu hard in the face, sending the gray alien flying. "This is for Goten!" Gohan shouted, sending a Kamehameha at Buu. It hit him dead on, and he was half the Buu he used to be. But, in seconds, he regenerated.  
  
  
"Foolish boy. You can't beat me," old Buu said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a tad hungry." Gohan watched in horror as fat Buu was turned into a Buu-shaped Hershey bar. Old Buu snatched it from the air and was about to eat it, but Gohan flew over and managed to get him in a headlock.  
  
  
"Change him back, now!" Gohan demanded, tightening his hold on old Buu's neck. Buu smirked, wrapping his antenna-type thing around Gohan's neck. The demi-Saiyan let go of old Buu, tugging at his rubbery noose.   
  
  
"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. I thought you were stronger than this. You're father would be ashamed of you," old Buu said. He loosened his grip on Gohan's neck so the poor teen could speak.  
  
  
"That won't work on me, Buu. Don't bother bringing my father into this," Gohan said hoarsely.   
  
  
"Of course, your majesty," old Buu said sarcastically, cutting off Gohan's air supply again. Gohan slipped out of SS3, all the way out of Super Saiyan, actually, as he neared unconsciousness. Old Buu threw Gohan to the ground and ate his "dessert." Gohan watched helplessly from his spot on the ground as old Buu transformed. His ki grew much higher, probably more than double, and his skin turned the pink of the original Buu. He lost his vest, cape, and gloves, leaving only the white pants. His build went from scrawny to a body-builders, and his eyes turned black with red irises.   
  
  
"Well, Gohan, how do you like the new look?" he asked, smirking at the injured Saiyan below him, buried by huge rocks, digging into him, slowly crushing him.  
  
  
(Dad, he's too strong. I can't beat him! I'm sorry,) Gohan thought.   
  
  
He sat there for a moment, eyes locked with Buu's. He growled and thought, (No! I can't give up! He's killed hundreds of people already! And Goten...Babidi's men killed Goten!) He yelled as he went up to level 3, the rock and dirt covering him sent flying.  
  
  
He flew toward Buu and took a swing at him, but the now thin being caught his fist. Gohan grimaced in pain as Buu squeezed and broke his hand. Buu wrapped his antenna around Gohan's ankle, and the demi-Saiyan now hung upside down.  
  
  
"Now, how should I kill you?" Buu wondered aloud, "I could rip you arms and legs off and let you die from loss of blood, I could slowly fry you with energy, I could liquefy myself, go down your throat, and make you explode from the inside, or I could mercilessly beat you until die...hmm, choices."  
  
  
Gohan swiped at Buu, missing badly.   
  
  
"Hmm, I think I like the last choice the best," Buu decided. He flipped Gohan upright again, grabbing the front of his gi. He punched Gohan hard in the face, nearly knocking the poor boy out cold.  
  
  
"You are no fun, Gohan. I'm very disappointed," Buu said, kneeing Gohan in the gut. Gohan coughed up flecks of blood as he doubled over in pain. Buu drove his elbow down onto Gohan's spine, and Gohan fell to the ground, making yet another large crater.  
  
  
"I'm getting tired of opponents who can't fight back. Oh, well. Say good-bye, Gohan," Buu said. He powered up a huge ball of energy, with about the same diameter of fat Buu. He threw it downward, straight at Gohan.  
  
  
(Mom, Goten, Videl...I love you all, and I'm sorry...) Gohan thought, watching the energy approach him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm a horrible person! I killed Goten! Bad Emily, bad! But he'll be back soon, I swear!  
  
  
In the next chapter of WIIHH?: "Vegeta!" "No, Krillin, stay here!" Bulma and 18 shouted. "18, Bulma, come on. We need to get inside," Goku said, pushing them slightly.  
  
  
WARNING: Very out of character Vegeta next chapter! 


	12. All Hope Isn't Lost Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Quote of the Day: It isn't life that weighs us down, it's the way we carry it."~~ E. Potier  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?   
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Gohan felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder, and, seconds later, the bright light of   
the ki last disappeared, turning into...his father's face?   
  
  
"D-dad? I guess I'm dead, huh?" Gohan said.  
  
  
"No, son, you're alive," Goku replied.  
  
  
"But the energy blast! It hit me! And you're supposed to be in Otherworld!" Gohan   
exclaimed.  
  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get you a senzu bean," Goku pointed out.   
  
  
Gohan looked around, realizing he was in the living room of CC. He informed his father,   
"Bulma has them, but she's on a dragonball hunt."  
  
  
"Okay. I'll take us to her, then," Goku said. He gently lay a hand on his son's battered   
arm, and putting 2 fingers to his forehead, he said, "It's so clouded because of   
Buu...hmm...ah! Got her!" The two Sons were transported to a small island.  
  
  
"I'll be right back, Gohan," Goku said, jogging over to a jet-van containing Vegeta, Chi-  
Chi, Yamcha, Videl, Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks, while Bulma was retrieving the   
seventh and final dragonball.   
  
  
(The others must have gone home. I should find them all and bring them to the lookout,   
if it's okay with Dende,) Goku thought as he called out to Bulma.  
  
  
"Goku! I thought you went back to Oth-" Bulma began, only to be cut off by Goku.  
  
  
"No time, Bulma. I need a senzu bean for Gohan," Goku said, glancing over his shoulder   
at his son. The boy's ki had dropped significantly lower, and his breathing had turned   
ragged and labored. Videl took one look at her boyfriend and flew over to him, shouting   
his name.  
  
  
"Krillin has them," Bulma said. The former bald man gave a bean to Goku, who went   
back over to his son.  
  
  
"Gohan, open your mouth," Goku demanded quietly, kneeling next to his son. Gohan   
complied, opening his mouth as much as he could.  
  
  
After Gohan was healed, Goku gave everyone his explanation. "While Gohan was   
fighting Buu, Supreme Kai went back to Otherworld. I met up with him there, and when   
we realized Gohan, who was currently Earth's last hope of survival, was about to be   
killed, Supreme Kai gave up his life so I could come back to Earth. I used Instant   
Transmission to save Gohan, and here we are now," he explained hurriedly.  
  
  
"I have a plan to beat Buu," he continued, "But we'll need to bring Goten back for it.   
I'm going to take everyone up to the lookout tower, where we can summon the dragon.   
After that, we'll tell him we want to save the other wish, and collect the dragonballs   
again, once Buu's gone, and there are no more casualties added to the list."  
  
  
So, they all went to the lookout, Goku also going to the turtle house to get Roshi and the   
others, finding the Ox-King, etc. Once Goten was back, Goku continued with his plan.  
  
  
"There's a technique I learned in Otherworld called fusion," he began, "It allows two   
people of similar size and strength to merge, temporarily, into one person. The combined   
warrior obtains incredible strength, much more than the two could hope to gain   
separately. I'll teach Gohan, Goten, and Trunks the technique. Hopefully, the fusion of   
Gohan and me will be strong enough, and Goten and Trunks won't have to fight, but we   
have to take all precautions."  
  
  
"How long will it take to teach them? Buu is still killing people, and he could find this   
place at anytime," Piccolo pointed out.  
  
  
"It shouldn't take too long, as long as the boys pay attention," Goku replied.  
  
  
They started training, reluctantly leaving Buu be as they felt more people dying. The   
others watched as Goku stood in front of Gohan, the newly revived Goten, and Trunks,   
and began his lesson with: "Before I teach you the moves, you have to remember this: it   
will only last for 30 minutes. After you defuse, you can't do the dance for an hour. Half   
an hour should be enough time if you fuse correctly, but if not, we won't be able to stop   
Buu from destroying Earth."  
  
  
No more than half an hour later, the four Saiyans were practicing the dance; when, all   
that could sense energy, felt something that made their faces pale.  
  
  
"Buu's coming," Piccolo announced.  
  
  
"No one attack unless he attacks us. We can't afford to lose anyone," Goku warned.  
  
  
Buu arrived in no time, and some of the more cowardly members of the group, AKA   
Roshi and Oolong, shrunk back in fear.  
  
  
"Well, well," Buu said, his head cocked to the side, "Looks like Buu found out where you   
were all hiding."  
  
  
"Buu, why'd you turn bad? You were my friend," Goten said, boldly stepping forward.  
  
  
Remembrance flickered in Buu's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "I don't need friends!   
Friendship means weakness!" Buu shouted. He powered up, creating a large crater in the   
surface of the lookout.  
  
  
"You're wrong, Buu. Friends are important. Friends are always there to pick you up   
when you fall down. How would than make you weaker?" Trunks said, glancing at   
Goten, who grinned.  
  
  
"Depending on another all the time will make you have less need for strength, and   
strength is everything!" Buu argued.  
  
  
"Strength is not everything," Vegeta said, surprising everyone. "For more than ten years,   
I have tried to become stronger than my rival, Kakarott. But he has always surpassed me.   
He defeated me when I first came to this planet, he was the one to defeat the tyrant,   
Frieza, avenging my race, it was his son, a mere half-breed child, to defeat the android   
called Cell, the creature who killed my son from the future, who treated me like a mere   
rag doll. And I have recently discovered the Kakarott and his son have reached a level of   
strength I can only dream of achieving. My desire to become stronger then those two   
took over my life, and I forgot about the good things that could come from this mud ball   
of a planet. I love my wife, and I am very proud of my son, and I have grown to   
appreciate the friends I have made here. Kakarott, for his bravery, and even his antics.   
Gohan, for facing every challenge thrown at him, and overcoming them, even at such a   
young age. Krillin, for always trying to lighten the mood, even when all hope seems lost.   
I had always thought friends and family were worthless, but they have helped me become   
stronger."  
  
  
The Z co. looked touched, but Buu growled, and said, "I have no use for you sentimental   
rubbish! I came here for a fight!"  
  
  
"Kakarott, you baka, get my son and yours to the training chamber! I'll try to buy you   
some time!" Vegeta said quietly.  
  
  
"Oh, right!" Goku replied.  
  
  
"I want to fight Goku and Gohan!" Buu shouted.   
  
  
"Please, just give us some time to train! Wouldn't you rather face us at our max?" Goku   
asked in a pleading voice.  
  
  
"I will not wait! I have been sealed up too long to wait! You will fight me now!" Buu   
demanded.  
  
  
"Why not let them train? You're the strongest being in the universe, aren't you? I bet   
you're just scared," Videl said.  
  
  
"Quiet, girl," Buu said in response, the tip of his antenna glowing with pink energy. A   
beam of energy that same color shot toward Videl, but Chi-Chi jumped in the way. It hit   
her, and, she was transformed into an egg. Four shouts were heard: "Mom!" "Oh, no!   
Mommy!" "Chi-Chi!" "No, Chi!" The four shouts we issued form the mouths of   
Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Goku.   
  
  
Using her quick reflexes developed from years of training, Videl caught the egg known   
as Chi-Chi before it fell to the ground.  
  
  
Tears formed in to corners of Goten's eyes and he ran over to Buu, shaking him by the   
waist as he said, "Why'd you do that to my mom? Change her back now, you meanie!"   
Trunks dragged him back over to the others before Buu decided to kill him.  
  
  
"Goku, I'll help Vegeta keep Buu busy. Get everyone to the time chamber.i know there's   
increased gravity, but they should be safe from Buu's powers there. And take care of that   
egg!" Krillin said.  
  
  
"Okay. Be careful, Krillin. And you too, Vegeta," Goku said. He began ushering   
everyone inside as Vegeta went to level 2 and Krillin powered up.  
  
  
"If you want to fight them, you'll have to fight us first, Buu!" Vegeta declared, charging   
Buu alongside Krillin.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" "No, Krillin! Stay here!" Bulma and 18 shouted.  
  
  
"18, Bulma, come on. We've got to get inside," Goku said, pushing them slightly.   
Taking one last look at their husbands, the women reluctantly followed the others. The   
group reached the doors of the hyperbolic time chamber fairly quickly, thanks to Dende's   
shortcuts.  
  
  
"Dende, are you sure it's alright if everyone comes in?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yes," the Guardian of Earth replied, "Normally, only two people train at a time as a   
safety precaution. There really is no limit."  
  
  
"Okay. Now, to those of you who have never been in here...I guess that's all but Gohan   
and myself...the gravity is slightly higher than Earth's, but only in the actual training   
area. If you stay near the door where the beds and the kitchen are, you should be fine.   
Also, to those training, don't stray too far, because if you do, you might never find your   
way back," Goku warned. He looked at Videl and added, "Videl, please don't drop that   
egg. I'm leaving Chi-Chi in your custody until we can convince Buu to turn her back"  
  
  
He opened the door, and everyone walked in, except Gohan and him.  
  
  
"Gohan, I'm gonna use IT to get Krillin and Vegeta. They're close together, so I should   
be able to get them in one shot. I need you to stay outside, so I can use your energy   
signal to get back. If Buu finds his way down here before I'm back, go on inside without   
me. Even if I have to run, I should be able to make it," Goku said, putting his index and   
middle fingers to his forehead.  
  
  
"Alright. Hurry back, Dad," Gohan replied.   
  
  
Goku disappeared, while really only traveling a short distance, but going through the   
many levels of the lookout.  
  
  
  
Vegeta actually acted human for once! Well, technically he's not, but you know what I   
mean, don't you? And I'm keeping everyone alive for a reason, but you'll have to find   
out that reason later.  
  
  
  
Will Vegeta and Krillin survive their assault on Majin Buu? Will the fusion be enough to   
beat Buu for good? Find out...sometime in upcoming chapters.  
  
In the next chapter of WIIHH?: Putting their arms out to their sides in unison, the Sons   
said, "Fu..." They moved over three steps. "sion..." Their fingers touched. "HA!" 


	13. Fusion

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Joke of the Day: I bought a house on a one-way, dead end road. I don't know how I got   
there.  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Gohan only had to wait a few minutes fro Goku to come back, a very battle   
damaged Vegeta and slightly worse Krillin in tow, hearing an enraged scream from Buu   
moments later. Gohan helped Vegeta limp inside, while Goku half-carried Krillin.   
Gohan set Vegeta down on one of the beds and rushed over to the door, closing it.  
  
  
"Dende, what happens if Buu destroys the door?" Gohan asked as the Namek healed   
Vegeta and Krillin.  
  
  
"Don't worry. It is indestructible from the outside," Mr. Popo said in response.  
  
  
"We've got to start training. I know we have six hours a minute, but Buu could destroy   
Earth in that time," Goku pointed out.  
  
  
"Okay, Dad." "Yes, Daddy." "Okay, sir." came the three half-Saiyans responses.   
  
  
They all walked to the empty training area, hardly feeling the enhanced gravity. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin joined them, just in case the fusions would need help.   
  
  
After an hour of practice, Goku said, "Alright. I think we've got it down. Let's try an actual fusion. Goten, Trunks, align your energies, and you can fuse after Gohan and me. Gohan, you ready?"  
  
  
Gohan nodded, walking a few feet away from Goku. The others stopped whatever they were doing, from training to playing cards to talking to (in Videl's case) keeping a close eye on a certain egg, to watch the first fusion attempt.   
  
  
Putting their arms out to their sides in unison, the Sons said, "Fu..." They moved over three steps. "sion..." Their fingers touched. "HA!"  
  
  
The room filled with bright white light, shrouding Goku and Gohan from view. The light faded away, and one Saiyan stood where two once were. He had unruly black hair, about the length of Goku's, with one spike in front of his eyes like Gohan's. He wore baggy white pants with a blue sash tied around his waist, black boots, and a black and yellow vest with no shirt underneath, revealing a perfectly muscled chest.  
  
  
"It actually worked!" Krillin exclaimed, ending the silence that had fallen over them.  
  
  
"So, um, do you have a name? Gohu, or, uh, Gohak or something?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"My name's Gokun," the new figure said in a voice that was really two voices, Goku's and Gohan's, speaking simultaneously.  
  
  
"So, are you my dad, or my brother?" Goten asked.  
  
  
"Neither, I guess. I'm a new person completely, with no relatives of any kind. But I guess I'm sorta both, in a way..." Gokun explained, confusing everyone.  
  
  
"Um, okay...that didn't help at all," Trunks admitted.  
  
  
Gokun laughed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  
"I can tell you're incredibly strong, but are you strong enough to beat Buu?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"I think so. I doubt I'll even have to go super to beat that blob," Gokun replied. He turned to Trunks and Goten and said, "Okay, boys, your turn."  
  
  
The boys performed the fusion dance, and another new Saiyan was formed, calling himself Gotenks. Everyone stared, dumbstruck, at the...abnormal...fusion.  
  
  
"Umm, I think Trunks blinked..."Gokun said.   
  
  
"What? What is it?" Gotenks asked, obviously not noticing his large stomach.  
  
  
"Um, you're fat," Oolong said simply.  
  
  
Gotenks examined his arms and legs, finally noticing his...fusion defect.  
  
  
"Oh, well. Guess they can try again later," Gokun said.  
  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
  
Both fusions had worn off, and they were now waiting around for an hour to be up, so they could fuse again.  
  
  
Gohan found Videl sitting on one of the beds, the egg in her hands.   
  
  
He sat down next to her and said, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
  
Videl looked up at him, managing a weak smile as she said, "Hey. Not much, I guess. I feel bad, though. I shouldn't have egged Buu on like that."  
  
  
Gohan wrapped an arm around her and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll have my mom back in no time. Gokun'll take care of it."  
  
  
"Chi-Chi's always been so nice to me...well, not counting that little argument we had when we first met...But she's almost like a second mother to me," Videl pointed out.  
  
  
"Hey, don't let yourself think it was your fault. I thought the whole Dad-dying-at-the-Cell Games thing was my fault, and I suffered for 7 years because of it," Gohan said. He kissed Videl's cheek, taking the egg from her.  
  
  
"we'll have you back in no time, Mom...I can't believe I'm talking to an egg..." Gohan muttered, earning a small laugh from Videl.  
  
  
"Maybe if we get a hen to sit on it, it'll hatch into Mom?" Gohan wondered, making Videl giggle again.  
  
  
"Now that's the Videl I know and love," Gohan continued.   
  
  
An hour passed by, and Goten and Trunks gave another go on the fusion, this time doing it correctly.  
  
  
Gotenks flexed his muscles, showing off big time.  
  
  
"Look at this perfect body! And my awesome hair! Am I cool or what?" the fused Saiyan bragged.  
  
  
Goku and Gohan sighed, doing the fusion again to make sure they had it down.  
  
  
It was a good thing, too, because l few minutes after Gokun was formed again, Gotenks took off toward the door, eager to fight Buu.   
  
  
Gokun grabbed the back of his vest and said, "You're not strong enough, Gotenks. You need to train, while I go fight Buu. You wouldn't even stand a chance against the original Buu right now."  
  
  
He released Gotenks, who's shoulders slumped in disappointment.   
  
  
"Now, Gotenks, you're going to keep on training until Piccolo and Vegeta think you're strong enough," Gokun said. He left the room without another word, trying not to waste fusion time.  
  
  
It had only been a few hours in the time chamber, so it had only been about half a minute outside. They found Buu in the process of blowing up the lookout, trying to find his opponents.   
  
  
"It's finally time for your fight, Buu," Gokun said loudly.  
  
  
Buu looked up and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
  
"I'm Gokun, the fusion between Goku and Gohan," Gokun replied.  
  
  
"If you think this 'fusion' is going to help you, you're wrong. I will still defeat you," Buu said confidently.  
  
  
"Bring it on, then," Gokun said, flying upward, away from the lookout.  
  
  
Buu followed, charging him right away. Gokun held out a fist, and Buu flew right into it, his face hitting Gokun's fist.  
  
  
"Hey, your face hit my fist! You should apologize," Gokun said. Buu growled and charged him again. Gokun smirked, ducking under the punch Buu threw, hitting Buu in the stomach with his own punch, making the pink thing gasp for breath.  
  
  
"I don't understand it...how could you be so strong? Goku and Gohan were weaklings!" Buu exclaimed.  
  
  
"That's my little secret," Gokun replied as he blasted Buu in half with one attack. Buu reformed himself, screaming in rage as he powered up. Gokun shielded his eyes from the blinding light Buu was emitting. Buu finished powering up, his power now higher than Gokun's.  
  
  
"I'm fairly impressed. But is that all you power? If it is, you've got problems," Gokun said. A bright white aura flared around him as he powered up. He was nowhere near going Super, but his power dwarfed Buu's.  
  
  
He made another assault on what he now treated as a pink punching bag.  
  
  
Holding Buu up by the neck, Gokun said, "As I'm sure you remember, you turned the wife and mother of my two parts into an egg. I would appreciate it if you turned her back to normal."  
  
  
"Make me," Buu said in a raspy voice. Gokun squeezed Buu's neck tighter and said, "Gladly." Buu pulled desperately at Gokun's hands, having no luck.  
  
  
"Buu, I'll ask nicely once. Please turn Chi-Chi back to normal," Gokun said.  
  
  
"I won't do it!" Buu replied. Gokun kneed Buu in the stomach then elbowed him in the back of the head. He grabbed Buu's antenna, spinning Buu around and around. He let go, and Buu fell the miles to the ground, Gokun following.  
  
  
The fused Saiyan threw ki blast after ki blast at the crater Buu was in, tearing the alien to shreds. He watched as Buu pulled himself together slowly, joining him in the air again.  
  
  
"Buu, I'll give you one last chance to turn Chi-Chi back to normal. If you don't, I'll kill you," Gokun warned.  
  
  
Buu once again declined Gokun's generous offer, so Gokun held up a hand, sending three ki rings at Buu. One binding his legs together, one clamping his arms to his sides, the last one surrounding the tip of his antenna.  
  
  
Gokun grabbed Buu's neck, pulling him upward as he flew back to the tower. He sped up, realizing he only had 10 minutes of his fusion left. He reached the tower, dragging the struggling Buu behind him as he walked to the training chamber.   
  
  
He opened the door, sticking his head in.  
  
  
"Hey, guys, long time no see...Videl, could you bring me the egg, please?" he asked.  
  
  
Videl walked over, carrying the egg, still in perfect condition, even after the month in the chamber.  
  
  
"Thanks," Gokun said, taking the egg. He dropped Buu, putting the egg in plain sight. He dropped Buu, powering up an energy blast in one hand, the egg in the other.  
  
  
"Now, if I let you use your power, do you promise to turn her back? Remember, if you don't..." Gokun trailed off, moving the energy closer to Buu's face.  
  
  
Buu nodded, actually scared of Gokun. Gokun let the ki ring around Buu's antenna fade, and it glowed with a pink light. Buu sent it toward the Chi-Chi egg, and in a flash, she was back to normal.  
  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'm Gokun, Gohan and Goku fused," Gokun began, cutting off Buu's power again. "You may not know what I'm talking about, but I need you to tell Gotenks to get ready to fight, even if he's not strong enough yet. Tell everyone else to come outside, too."  
  
  
Chi-Chi nodded wordlessly, eager to get away from Buu. She ran back inside, and Gokun said, "It's time for you to die, Buu."  
  
  
  
What's Gokun's plan? Will he be able to pull it of before his fusion wears off? Find out in the next chapter of WIIHH?!  
  
  
In the next chapter: "Gotenks, hold Buu off until I can finish this thing!" 


	14. One Last Try

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Quote of the Day: "Nobody stands taller than those willing to stand corrected." ~~W.   
Safire  
  
Joke of the Day:   
For: Alabama  
Against: Auburn  
(the colleges)  
A University of Auburn football player was visiting a Yankee relative in Boston over the holidays. He went to a large party and met a pretty coed. He was attempting to start up a conversation with the line, "Where does you go to school?" The coed, of course, was not overly impressed with his grammar or southern drawl, but did answer his question. "Yale," she replied.   
The Auburn student took a big, deep breath and shouted, "WHERE DOES YOU GO TO SCHOOL?"  
Gary Wray  
Birmingham, Ala.  
  
  
What If It Hadn't Happened?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Gokun brought Buu back outside, releasing all of his bonds except his antenna.   
  
  
(No matter how strong I am, I can't stop that,) he thought. He made his first transformation to Super Saiyan, hoping he could finish Buu off before defusing, or at least weaken him for Gotenks.  
  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gokun said, hitting Buu with the powerful energy wave. Buu was torn to shreds by the blast, and Gokun quickly incinerated the remains, but he still regenerated...well, sort of.  
  
  
"Did you really think that would work? I am good as new again," Buu said.  
  
  
"Good as new? So, you're impersonating a donut on purpose?" Gokun asked.  
  
  
Buu looked down at his stomach, seeing a gaping hole. It filled back in with a popping sound.  
  
  
(Good. He's getting weaker,) Gokun thought with a smirk. He began fighting Buu hand to hand again, Buu not landing a single punch against Super Gokun. (I wish the others would hurry up. My fusion's almost over, and Buu could kill Gohan and Goku in an instant,) he thought.  
  
  
He continued his assault on the already deformed face of Majin Buu. He looked at the lookout below them, finally seeing Gotenks at SS3 and all the others.  
  
  
(Good. Gotenks' training has paid off,) Gokun thought. Blowing Buu to bits again so he had time to talk, Gokun flew down to the lookout.  
  
  
"Gotenks, I have less than a minute until my fusion wears off, but I need to defuse. I need you to hold off Buu for at least a few minutes so Goku can make a spirit bomb. Gohan and Vegeta can help you against him. Don't get too cocky. You have to trust me when I tell you that you cannot beat him!" he said. He looked at the others and said, "The reason I had to keep you all alive is there are not many people left on Earth. Goku will need your energy to make the spirit bomb. For those of you who can, power up to your maximum, and be ready to help the others if they start losing. I need to be left alone the whole time I'm preparing it."  
  
  
Moments later, he defused, back into Goku and Gohan.  
  
  
"Gotenks, do your best. I only need a few minutes," Goku said.  
  
  
Gotenks took off toward the newly formed Buu, Gohan and Vegeta powering up as they followed.  
  
  
Goku flew upward, beginning to gather energy.   
  
  
Goku gathered the energy as quickly as possible, hoping Gotenks and the others could hold Buu off long enough. The energy slowly took the shape of a sphere, larger than any spirit bomb he had ever made.  
  
  
(Just a bit longer...) Goku thought. Beads of sweat made their appearance on his forehead as he struggled to control the tremendous energy.  
  
  
(A few more seconds,) the Saiyan thought.  
  
  
The small bits of energy merged into one large mass. The fighting spirit bomb was complete!  
  
  
"It's ready! Clear out, guys!" Goku called to Gotenks, Gohan, and Vegeta. They moved away, and Buu looked up, his eyes widening after he spotted the intended instrument of his demise. With a grunt, Goku threw it downward, right at the evil being. It headed toward Buu, and it seemed the tyrant was frozen in fear, but, at the last second, he...dodged?  
  
  
"Gohan, don't let it get away!" Goku shouted. His older son flew in front of the bomb, unable to bounce it back because of the shear size, but successfully slowing it down to a halt.   
  
  
"Try again. Throw as hard as you can, Gohan! He can't be that fast," Goku said. Gohan pushed the energy as hard as he could, and it sped toward Buu, but, just like before, Buu simply dodged it. At the best moment possible, Gotenks' time ran out, and he defused.  
  
  
"You're there? I'm here! Our fusion must be over!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
  
Goku caught the bomb and Gohan flew over to him.  
  
  
"Dad, he's too fast. Somebody has to hold him still," Gohan suggested.   
  
  
"I'll do it," Goku volunteered.   
  
  
"No, Dad. You've died too many times already. I'll do it," Gohan declared.  
  
  
"Are you sure, Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded, powering up a bit. He used his newly learned IT technique, appearing next to Buu, grabbing him from behind.  
  
  
"What's my brother doing?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
  
"I don't know," Trunks replied. He looked up, seeing Goku preparing to throw the spirit bomb one more time. "Goten, he's gonna let Goku kill him so we can get rid of Buu!" Trunks said after putting 2 and 2 together. (4!!)  
  
  
"NO! Gohan!" Goten shouted, trying to fly to his brother, Trunks too, but Vegeta grabbed the backs of their gis, dragging them over to the lookout tower.  
  
  
"Gohan is doing a very honorable thing. Let him be," the Saiyan prince said.  
  
  
"What do you mean? What's he doing?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
Bulma's face paled as she figured it out as well. "He's...he's goin-going t-t-t..."  
  
  
"Bulma's trying to say that he's going to sacrifice himself. He's going to hold Buu still while Goku hits them both with the spirit bomb," Piccolo explained solemnly.   
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" most of the others shouted, this being Chi-Chi, Krillin, Videl, the Ox-King, Dende, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Marron, and even 18.  
  
  
"But...he can't..." Videl whispered.  
  
  
"I guess it's the only way," Krillin admitted, watching his best friend sacrificed himself, just like his other best friend had seven years ago.  
  
  
Gohan turned from the spirit bomb heading toward himself and Buu to all his friends and family.  
  
  
"Sorry, guys. It's the only way. But I'll see you soon, alright?" he reassured them. He gave a small wave, careful to keep his hold on Buu. The spirit bomb made contact, erasing both Buu and Gohan from existence.  
  
  
Goku landed, staring at his feet. (Now I know how Gohan felt that day. I should have thought of another plan,) he scolded himself.  
  
  
Chi-Chi ran to her husband, collapsing into his arms, tears soaking the Saiyan's gi.  
  
  
"It's gonna be alright, Chi. We'll bring him back," Goku said in a quiet voice.  
  
  
Videl didn't bother to wipe her face as tears spilled from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She let out a sob, looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, surprised to see Piccolo looking down at her.  
  
  
"Gohan wouldn't want you to cry, Videl. He'd want you to be proud of him," Piccolo said.  
  
  
"I am proud," Videl replied, giving the Namek a small smile.  
  
  
"Bulma, do you have the dragon radar? We need to work on repairing the damage Buu had done," Goku said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
  
Bulma nodded, taking it out of her pocket as she said, "You'll have to go to Namek to use their dragonballs, Goku. We have too many wishes for our dragon alone."  
  
  
"Okay. We'll get Earth's dragonballs and wish all those who died back first," Goku said.   
  
  
Finding Earth's dragonballs rather quickly, they were back at Dende's lookout in no time, Shenlong summoned.   
  
  
"You have one wish remaining. Name it, before I run out of patience!" the huge dragon ordered.  
  
  
"Geez, he's so pushy," Goku said.  
  
  
"How do we word this? We can't say everyone Buu killed, because Babidi's men killed some people, and, well, uh, Gohan..." Bulma trailed off, looking at Goku.  
  
  
Goku thought for a moment, before he said, "Shenlong, bring back all of the people who died today and yesterday, except thin Buu, Babidi, and Babidi's men!"  
  
  
"It had been done. That is your last wish. I must now part with you," Shenlong said.  
  
  
"Thanks!" Goku called out as the dragon disappeared. Everyone looked around expectantly, waiting for Gohan to come back. Their faces brightened when Gohan appeared in front of them.  
  
  
"Gohan!" Goten shouted.   
  
  
He tried to run to his brother, but Goku grabbed his gi, whispering, "Girlfriends and mothers get first dibs."  
  
  
Chi-Chi and Videl had already run over, latching onto Gohan. Chi-Chi let go after just a second, but Videl clung tight to him, sobbing into his chest. Gohan stroked her hair, hugging her back.  
  
  
"Gohan, don't ever do that again!" Videl shouted, punching him in the chest.  
  
  
"Well, you got over my death pretty quick," Gohan said sarcastically.   
  
  
The others greeted him as well, and Gohan and Goku were about to leave for New Namek.  
  
  
"Don't even think about leaving without me," Videl said, latching onto Gohan's arm. "I'm not gonna even risk losing you again."  
  
  
"You do know we're going to a different planet, right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded, saying Bulma had told her about Namek during the month in the time chamber.  
  
  
"Well, we're off," Goku said. Both Sons found Muri, the new Guru's, energy, and disappeared along with Videl, dragon radar in hand.  
  
  
~on New Namek~  
  
  
"So this is Namek, huh?" Videl asked, looking around the green planet.  
  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" a gruff voice said from behind them.  
  
  
"Yep!" Goku said, turning around to see the Z fighters' good friend Muri.  
  
  
"And you haven't forgotten me, have you, Muri?" Gohan asked, putting on his best Son grin.  
  
  
"Gohan! My, have you grown! And who is this young lady?" Muri asked, looking at Videl.  
  
  
"This is Videl, my girlfriend," Gohan replied.  
  
  
Videl shook hands with the Namek, who asked, "What are you folk doing here? Not just a pleasure trip, is it?"  
  
  
"Actually, we were wondering if we could use your dragonballs..." Goku said.  
  
  
"Why, of course! You saved us from Frieza and Meta Cooler, and gave us a new home! The dragonballs hardly suffice as repayment!" Muri exclaimed.  
  
  
"Boy, thanks, Muri!" Goku said happily. Using the ever-reliable radar, the three 'Earthlings' quickly located the dragonballs.  
  
  
With Muri's help, they summoned the Namek dragon, Porunga.  
  
  
"You have three wishes. What do you desire?" the humongous dragon said.  
  
  
"First, can you repair all of the damage done to Earth in the past two days?" Muri said, in Namek, as he translated for Goku.  
  
  
"It is done. What is your next wish?" Porunga asked.  
  
  
"Erase the memories of all the people on Earth of the Buu incident, except for the Z fighters and the rest of their group," Muri translated into Namek.  
  
  
"It is done," Porunga said.  
  
  
"Videl, you still remember everything?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Videl replied.  
  
  
"What is your final wish?" Porunga asked.  
  
  
"Hey Dad, we don't have a final wish!" Gohan pointed out.  
  
  
Goku thought for a moment, then said, "How 'bout we get rid of the time limit on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"  
  
  
"Sounds good," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"You try my patience! What is your last wish?" Porunga demanded.  
  
  
"Geez, he's pushy," Videl said. Gohan chuckled, telling the last wish to the Namek Guru.  
  
  
"It is done. You have no more wishes, so I will return to my slumber now," Porunga said. He disappeared back into the dragonballs, which blasted off in seven different directions.  
  
  
"Everything turned out happy for once. Nobody's dead or badly injured, and we have a new ally. A strong one at that," Goku said, referring to Buu.  
  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement, and said, "And we'll be plenty strong for the next enemy, if there is one."  
  
  
"Why won't they leave Earth alone? Is it really that good a planet? How come EVERYONE is after Earth?" Goku asked no one in particular.  
  
  
"I don't know, but they picked the wrong planet to mess with," Gohan replied.   
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
Don't forget to check out my next story, called 'Threats.' I should have the first chapter out soon 


End file.
